


Real Life Sucks

by GoldBeau (RaneBeau), RaneBeau



Series: LHLNZ Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Thoughts, Ashton is Louis' Kid, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Fic, Late Night Conversations, Legal Drama, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, Luke is Louis' Kid, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Poor Life Choices, Post Mpreg, Rich Harry, Rich Liam Payne, Rich Niall Horan, Rich Zayn Malik, Sex Addiction, Size Difference, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, anxious ramblings, i can't tag, little louis, luke and ashton are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaneBeau/pseuds/GoldBeau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaneBeau/pseuds/RaneBeau
Summary: Niall pulled up one of the only pictures of Louis' sons. He dug through the drawer on his desk until he found the picture he was looking for. He brought the picture of a young Harry and held it up to the picture of Ashton Tomlinson. It was undeniable. They were going to have a serious talk. A very serious talk.-Louis has two beautiful twin boys and Harry's future husbands couldn't wait to meet them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Series: LHLNZ Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900651
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another high school fic. I dusted it off and pulled it out of the gutter. It is a pretty accurate representation of my current writing style because I actually had to write a lot of it. High school me didn't give Now me very much to work with. Feel free to judge me. Before you start though, this does have a pretty ambiguous ending that might turn into an open ending for a part two. Or it might turn into a weird ending that you have no choice, but to be satisfied by because I'll never touch again. I hope that you're okay with that because I'm not changing it. 
> 
> Triggers include rape mention, abuse description, and anxious ramblings. I know that to some that last one doesn't sound like a trigger, but if reading people think in anxious spirals can cause anxious spirals then it is a trigger so don't be a Karen about it to yourself or others. 
> 
> Stay safe and sane!

Niall sat down on his couch with a relieved sigh. He had been up and running about planning the wedding with the wedding planner for the past week and this was the first time he had a chance to rest in a long time. He felt his back twinge painfully as he tried to melt into the sofa. He had already decided that he was never planning another wedding ever again. It was so not worth it. His usual suit was replaced with a pair of sweats and as good as it felt, it was so not a good look for him. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" A deep voice asked from the kitchen.

Niall smiled even though his future husband couldn’t see, "My back hurts. It's nothing."

Niall's fiance promptly abandoned the dinner he was making and walked up behind him. He rested his hands on Niall's shoulders and started rubbing them articulately. Niall thanked the sky for the millionth time for sending him a man who was so careful and precise in everything he does. His strong fingers put pressure in just the right places every time.

"Harry you're amazing. What would I do without you?" He moaned happily.

"You would marry Liam and Zayn and hire a housekeeper that doubles as a masseuse." 

"No. You're irreplaceable.” He reached back and playfully swatted Harry. “You keep us all together and sane and we love you so much." 

"I love you too." 

Harry leaned down to place an upside down kiss on his future husband's lips smiling happily. Harry then leaned back to resume rubbing the kinks out of his fiance's shoulders. It wasn’t long before the front door opened loudly. The men who entered were talking loudly and laughing as they kicked off their shoes and walked over to the others with happy smiles. They kissed both of them before plopping down onto the couch one on top of the other. Liam ruffled Zayn’s silver dyed hair lovingly. 

Harry smiled happily at their display, "Welcome home babes. How was your day?" 

"It was great. Zayn finally finished that big painting he’s been working on and I had no kids get consequences all day. Then of course we had that amazing make out session in the janitors closet when Zee came to visit me at lunch." Liam bragged digging his fingers into Zayn's hips.

"I thought we agreed that Zayn was mine until you pick the flower arrangement so Niall doesn't have to." Harry pouted in response.

"Well you weren't there to enforce it so I figured it was null and void." 

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. The four slowly began to relax and come down the high of the day just watching TV and relaxing into the laid back mood of their living room. Niall and Zayn teamed up to design the living room and it was a job well done. The walls were a light brown that made the atmosphere very cozy. The couch was a custom design along with their coffee table. Everything went together seamlessly. Even though they weren’t exactly fond of people in their private space it was the perfect room for entertaining. 

The large room was the place where everything really came together. They could calm down and just watch the news or whatever was on together. All except Harry who bustled back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Despite being a manly looking top who very rarely ever bottomed, Harry was pretty much their house spouse. He cooked, he cleaned, and then he sucked their dicks dry. He had no real desire to leave the house unless it was for an event and he didn’t want to be a gender stereotype. He was just happy being him. 

Harry was a bit of an addict when it came to sex. If it had been too long since he had gotten off he would probably attack one of them. Well, not really. He had really struggled with it during high school, but then he hadn't talked to anyone; he had just cheated and lied. They went through a really, really rough patch, but then they worked it out. Everyone agreed and everyone consented with the knowledge that their consent could be revoked at any time and no one would be upset, not even Harry. It was a dream and now they were all getting married. 

Harry finished up dinner and brought it into the living room so they could all eat together. They munched on the yummy nachos as they watched TV all cuddled up. When the food was gone Harry started getting antsy. He rubbed his palms over his thighs and that was the signal. Niall made eye contact with Liam who made eye contact with Zayn who made eye contact with Niall who nodded. The faux blonde yawned and brought his hand to his jeans tugging on the waist band. Harry was on him like white on rice.

"Here, let me help you sweety." He smiled pleasantly, but hungrily.

The tall lad quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down over his bum. He put his lips around the tip of Niall’s and sucked deeply like he was taking a hit then he just melted into it. He fluidly moved up and down along his fiance's length. When he felt like Harry was just going through the motions Niall put his hand on those brown curls he loved so much and pushed him down until his nose was pressed to the bone in his hip. Harry hummed and after he made his future spouse cum twice started to clean up the dinner mess. It was like living with an incel’s wet dream.

Still, it was just a normal day in the Payne-Styles household.

When all the work was done Harry curled up to Niall content. The TV had switched to an interview for some fancy author who wrote “the greatest book of their generation” according to the announcer. The host was a bigger man with a thin cover of light brown hair and dark eyes that made him look like the human embodiment of comfort. On top of that he was funny and a genuine person. The family watched his show "Late Late" all the time.

When the guest came on stage, Niall was struck by how small he was. Like, “holy fuck that guy is little” kind of small in stature. He was almost honey blonde with bright blue eyes that were sad and sullen. Niall was used to seeing these kinds of things as a psychiatrist and a therapist. Those eyes were a sure sign of mental anguish. Niall couldn't pinpoint exactly what just by looking at him, but he had something that was keeping him awake at night.

"Am I the only one worried for that guy?" He heard Zayn mumble to Liam and sadly shook his head.

"I know him." Harry whispered.

They fell quiet to watch the interview trying to figure out where they had seen his face before. It wasn’t exactly a face you could forget with all that cheekbone and those pink lips. Still, Niall didn’t give it much thought. Harry knew almost everyone just from going to the shops. He was a magnet.

"So, Louis, you just recently finished your first book. How does that feel?" The interviewer asked with a smile.

He smiled, "It feels satisfying, but also heartbreaking like I just sent a child to college. I feel like it's not just my book anymore, it's the whole world's book now, but that's kind of awesome in its own way." 

The interviewer scooted a little bit closer and took the author's hand in his gently. The author covered his face with his free one and smiled like the angel that he obviously was. They talked a bit more about the book that Louis had written and when he was a lot more relaxed the interviewer decided to play a game. 

"Okay so for this game we need a few more people so we asked some very special boys to come play with us." 

The door opened and two boys ran on stage. Louis gasped and opened his arms wide with a humongous smile. The boys could only have been around six unless tiny ran in the family and then they could have been any age. One was shorter with honey blonde curls just a few shades lighter than Louis' and bright eyes that squinted with happiness. The other was taller and calmer with the same feathery straight hair as the author. While the shorter ran happily the other walked nervously peering through his bangs at the audience and cameras.

"Mommy!" One of them shouted happily. 

Louis scooped them both up into his arms, "Oh! My babies!" 

The interviewer laughed happily through their introductions. Ashton and Luke were apparently just about to turn seven. They had been born during a hard time in Louis’ life. They weren’t at a babysitter’s house today instead they had been playing in the studio’s daycare center so they could participate in the interview, not that Louis knew that. 

"We'll just let them have a moment. Louis hasn't seen his boys since this morning when they visited during make up." 

When they were done reconnecting they all lined up and chose a red box. The host explained that they had to choose whether or not to open their box or exchange it for another. They all got a chance to steal a box from one other family member like a white elephant exchange except they didn’t know what was in the boxes. If they chose to open it they had to do whatever was in the box and if they chose to exchange then they had to wait until the next round. It was a weird game, but it was fun.

The littlest of the boys got the “get a tattoo” box and Louis looked extremely tense, but the host quickly revealed that it was just a fake one. The taller boy had to draw a picture of his favorite person to show everyone and he, of course, drew his Mom. Then Louis had to act like a cat on the hosts lap and he did, pretending to lick his hands with a soft smile.

"Okay guys that's all for today. It's been a great time here with Louis Tomlinson and the Tomlinson boys. We’ll see you next time!"

Niall looked over at Harry to see him deathly pale and shaking. He looked over at Liam and found him about the same with a confused Zayn trying to get his attention. Harry quickly stood up and grabbed Liam's hand dragging him out of the room. When they were out of the hearing range of their two other partners, Liam slapped Harry's hand away from him.

"It's not possible is it?" Harry asked, still shaking like a leaf.

"I've never been more disgusted in myself or in you, Harry." Liam groaned instead of answering, "How could we?"

His fiance scoffed, "What do you mean how could we? We didn't know." 

"Keep your voice down. Niall is busy with the wedding and Zayn is working on three different projects; they don't need to get involved in all of this. It’s too much for me, let alone them." 

"I had no idea. I had to have been nineteen at the most then." 

"If you were nineteen then he was only seventeen when it happened. He's been alone with both of them for at least six years. We have to do something." Liam rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe we should just tell them." Harry said softly, reaching out to rub his shoulder.

"Tell us what?" Niall said coming to stand in the doorway with Zayn at his side. The two of them didn’t look pleased to be left out.

"Nothing. We have it under control." 

Niall pushed him away and scowled. He could see on Liam's face that they were getting nothing no matter what they said or did. He took Zayn's hand and dragged him to the office. He donned his glasses and pulled his future husband into his lap as he typed into his computer. He typed and clicked until he was on Louis Tomlinson's wiki page. The thing didn’t even have a picture to confirm, but the information matched up.

"Born in Doncaster. Went to high school at... Cheshire Public College. We all went there except for you.” He told his partner as he read from the website, “Had his twin sons at seventeen years of age... He would have still been in school then. The only pregnant guy I remember from high school was Adam and he was nineteen." 

"Oh my gosh. Remember that little guy that Harry introduced us to when we were just friends? He introduced him as his boyfriend and then we never saw him again." Zayn asked.

"I saw him again... After that I mean. He caught Harry and I. Harry never talked about him so I figured they had broken up and we had sex, but when he walked in on us he just walked back out. It was so weird, but I never really thought about it." Niall answered thoughtfully.

"Oh my gosh. What if he was pregnant and he was going to tell Harry when he caught him cheating on him?" Zayn grabbed Niall's hand tightly in his as they both thought it over.

Niall pulled up one of the only pictures of Louis' sons. He dug through the drawer on his desk until he found the picture he was looking for. He brought the picture of a young Harry and held it up to the picture of Ashton Tomlinson. It was undeniable. They were going to have a serious talk. A very serious talk.

-

Louis

I held my breath and counted to ten as I waited for all the lights and stuff to raise, illuminating the spot I was currently standing at. It was not supposed to be like this. I was not supposed to be famous. I was supposed to just write a book and make a little money and that was it. Interviews, cameras, and people knowing who I am was not part of the deal at all. Still, I gritted my teeth in a forced smile and tried to control my breathing. 

"Okay, Louis. I know this is stressful but just try to relax and it'll be painless. I'm not asking any questions that I'm not completely sure you'll be able to answer. I promise. I know this isn't your thing." The host of "Late Late" told me without moving from his mark.

He was so sweet and understanding. His fatherly looks suited him well and it made me feel much safer. I nodded and he smiled back gently. It wasn't unknown that I had severe anxiety so most of the people on set avoided me, but James made a point to treat me well and it felt nice. After asking a few questions about what to ask and what to avoid James told the live audience to enter and take their seats. The cameras were already pointed at me and it was nerve wracking.

It was even more nerve wracking to see people were watching and that even more people would see it on TV. Despite that, James led me through the interview portion never letting my anxiety get the best of me. Then he announced he was bringing in more people making me tense up worse than ever before. Before I could get too visibly worked up, my boys ran on stage. I let out a relieved sigh and held out my arms. 

My boys were my whole world. I would be nowhere and no one without them. Despite looking an awfully lot like their scumbag dad, Ashton especially, I loved them with my whole heart and hearing them call out my name was pure heaven. I took them in my arms and gathered them up holding them to my chest as if I wanted them to melt into me completely. I often thought about that, putting them back in my womb so I could keep them safe. 

"Okay guys, you ready to play the game?" James asked, inducing excitement. 

"Yes!!" Ashton cheered, jumping up and down.

Luke wasn’t so easily convinced. "Mommy? Are you gonna play?" 

"Of course baby." 

"I guess I'll play too then." He mumbled back laying his head against me.

The crowd awed at him as I kissed his temple. Oh, how I hoped that he never stopped being so sweet or loving his momma. James made us stand next to a table with red boxes on it and chose one to hold. As always Ashton did his task energetically while Luke tagged along shyly. Once we all had our boxes we choose to either open it and do the task or switch until the next turn. It was kind of confusing, but in the end we all had different boxes and it was time to open them.

Ashton immediately opened his box with energy that only a six year old could possess. When it revealed "get a tattoo" I felt my whole body tense as I glared at James. When the "tattoo artist" came out with a bowl of water and a temporary tattoo my glare softened and I breathed a sigh. No way was my baby getting a tattoo at six years old. After Ashton showed off his cool new puppy tattoo we all went on with the game.

Luke opened his box next and got "draw your favorite person." He quickly grabbed a handful of crayons and began scribbling away. As he drew he explained that he was drawing me with this dress he saw in a picture on the makeup artist's desk. He explained that he thought it would look so good on me and giggled as he said it would make my bum look good. Luke always was the fashionista of the family, but I would kill someone before letting anyone say something bad about my babies. They were both perfect in their own ways and I would not let a single thing change that.

When I opened my box I got a card saying that I had to act like a cat. James coaxed me onto his lap and laughed with the audience and myself as I meowed. I pretended to lick my "paws" and everything. Overall it was a fun experience. I didn't regret going and doing the interview. Even so, I didn't think I'd be doing anymore. Not every interviewer is going to find a way to incorporate my boys and I couldn't afford to get a babysitter every time. Despite making good money off the book I had two boys and my dad to feed and look out for. It was just too much.

As a family, the boys and I decided to treat ourselves to a nice dinner out. We walked the short distance to a family friendly restaurant and ordered some food. Ashton got a huge beef burger and if I didn't know my son I would think that he was crazy for thinking he could put down such a large amount of food, but I did know Ash. He was half way done before Luke and I even got a chance to take our first bites.

Like and I both got chicken sandwiches with lemonade. We laughed at the messy way that Ash ate teasing him endlessly. He teased us right back saying how we were almost twins and that since he ate so much that made him the man of our family. It felt nice to laugh and talk freely. It wasn't often that Lukey let out his sassy side so every time he did was a good feeling. It was over too soon. 

When it was time to go Ashton led us out of the restaurant claiming that he was in charge because he was the only six year old he knew that could eat a burger that big. It was probably true so we humored him. The check did a number on my wallet, but it was worth it. These were my boys. They would always be worth it.

When we got home to my dad's apartment I walked in first. I was glad I did because the first thing I saw was a bunch of baggies and beer cans on my once beautiful coffee table and my dad riding out his high with a beer in his hand. I told the boys to go to the neighbors and closed the door so they wouldn't see the mess my dad had made, of himself and the house. The worst part was that it wasn't even unusual.

I quickly started packaging up the cocaine and heroin so I could let the boys go to bed. As I was finishing up a timid knock sounded on my door. I cracked it open to see Rose. Rose was the neighbor's little sister. She had previously been in an abusive relationship where her boy friend had done a lot of the same drugs my dad did. I let her in and she immediately started helping me clean up. Her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a tight ponytail showing off the deep scar behind her ear. 

"We have to hurry before his last hit wears off." I whispered.

She nodded and we began moving the piles of packages to a private room in the back of the apartment. Judging by the amount of drugs we had to move, my dad had somehow gotten my account information and damn near emptied it. Dad didn't work so there was no way he paid for all of it with his money. If I didn’t have the foresight to move the earnings from my book to a secret account with the exception of what I needed, I’d be in a pile of deep shit. 

"Louis Tomlin-shit you had better not have cleared this table." My dad bellowed from the living room making the hair on the back of my neck raise to attention.

"Go out the back to get home while I distract him. I'll come get the boys in a moment." I told shaken Rose.

She nodded sadly and made her way to the other exit. I walked into the living room trying not to shake like Rose. My dad was impressive. Even with all the drugs he had bulging muscles and a full head of scraggly black hair that fell in his eyes making him even more intimidating. There was no wondering why my mom fell for him, just wondering why she stayed long enough to have me. I had been suffering this bullshit for so long it was a common thought that passed my mind. Why didn’t she leave before he was conceived. His dad could have been a mild mannered banker named Joe. Instead, he got this asshole. 

"It's alright Dad. I just moved them so the boys wouldn't see. They're in the back room." I told him, trying to stay calm and adding a smile for effect.

"I didn't want them in the back room! I don't give a damn if those brats see!" 

I flinched at his tone and stuttered, "If they see they might accidentally tell someone or eat some." 

Dad raised his hand and punched me in the face. I fell to the floor clutching my cheek and gasping in pain I already had a bruise on my cheekbone that was still healing. He kicked at me, clipping my jaw, making me whimper as I tried to move away. He reached down and grabbed my shaggy hair. His thick hands held my face up towards him so he could slap me hard. I whimpered again trying to pry his hand from my hair with no results. 

"You're just a slut that needs to learn respect. If you had kept your legs closed I wouldn't have to worry about those little bitch boys seeing stuff now would I?" He said in a mockingly sweet tone, "you know what happens to sluts don't you?"

My blood ran cold. My dad was a man with many faults, I'll admit, but I never thought of him as a bad person until the day I told him I was pregnant. He got out his belt which I was expecting, but then he gave me ``the sluts punishment." He went in dry and half hard with no remorse at all. When he was done he spit on me and told me to get rid of it. I had never been so terrified or disgusted in myself or my father more in my life. 

I went to the doctors the next day. The lovely woman made sure I wasn't seriously injured anywhere. She tried to get me to admit who did it and press charges, but when I told her it was no use she offered to show me my babies. There was nothing that could have compared to seeing my babies on the screen. They were just lovely balls of cells then, but they filled my heart with so much joy I thought I would burst. It took months and months waiting until after the risk of miscarraige and forced abortion had passed, but after much begging and offering up more money than I had Dad finally agreed to let me raise my children.

Now, over six years later, here we were and I was still just as terrified of him. I was weak. I had no muscle except what little I gained from lifting Ash and Lu. I couldn't stand up for myself without getting beat twice as much. My only goal was to keep my babies away from him and his bad behavior. If that meant being raped and beaten daily I would do it gladly. There was nothing more important than them. 

"You're lucky I just want another hit or I'd do it. Do you hear me slut? I'd do it!" He yelled spraying my face with his disgusting beer spit.

"Yes! I hear you! I hear you! Please!" 

He dropped me to the floor and threw one last kick to my chest before stomping off to the back room. I pulled myself up coughing hard and looked over the room making sure nothing was out of order. I wiped the ears from my eyes and hurried over to the neighbors. Standing on their porch I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, then I knocked on the door and Rose answered right away.

The petite blonde pulled me to the bathroom and pulled out her foundation without asking questions. She went to work covering any marks silently. She had stopped trying to convince me to leave my dad long ago. If I left Dad I didn't have a house and if I didn't have a house I didn't have my boys. I was already being watched closely by social services for being only seventeen when I had my kids and being mostly unemployed except for the money from my book. They would do anything to take them, but I had been careful. 

They were all I had left. My mom wouldn't even talk to me after “pretending” about getting pregnant by her co-worker's son. It was a shame on her name and the name of her friend. She wouldn’t hear it. She was the first to slam the door. Then the boys' father, then my Aunt, countless friends, and then my dad. I had only my boys and I would do anything. Anything. To keep them safe.

When my make up was done I walked into the living room where the boys were playing with Shelby. Shelby was a huge Great Dane that watched over Rose's blind older sister. Caren was one of the most capable women I had ever met and she was constantly proving that she was more hard working than any seeing woman I had met. She ran her business with an iron fist and I trusted her to watch over my kids, eyes working or not. 

"It's time to go home boys." I announced with a smile on my face.

"I want to play with Shelby some more Mommy! Can she come home with us?" Ashton said quickly.

"Sure babes. Just make sure you bring her back before nine tomorrow." Caren answered before I could say no.

"Are you sure Caren?"

"Of course. Rose told me it was a tough night so let her play with the boys and then sleep in front of the door just to be safe." She answered looking in his general direction with a hard stare.

I thanked her and led the boys back to our home. When we got to the room we all shared, Luke and I started setting up a fort while Ashton entertained the dog. It was a nightly thing to use the empty bed frame and the chairs left in the storage room to make it seem more like a bedroom with a fort. The blankets I had bought myself when I was still pregnant and the cushions had been collected since they were little babies. I was terrified to roll over on them or them roll away in the night. When the fort was fixed we all gathered in. We talked about our days and just random stuff until I could barely keep my eyes open. Then Luke told Ash to shush and curled up to my side letting his little heart beat lull me to sleep.

-

Louis

A month had passed since I did the interview and I was still making big bucks every week from my book. The figures added up and without my father dipping into them they would be enough to get a place soon. Caren was paying me a couple dollars on the weekends to take Shelby to the park so my father didn’t get suspicious that my “real” account was making no money from my book. The boys loved it too. They made new friends and played with all the dogs having a blast every time. It made me so happy and filled me with joy to see the looks on their faces when the weekend rolled around and they still got to go to the park.

One Friday as we approached the apartment building a man in a suit called out my name. I quickly looked him over taking in his no bullshit expression and the stern set of his shoulders, but before he could get any closer I stepped slightly in front of the boys putting a firm hand over the closest ones shoulder without looking down to see which one I was holding. Luke didn’t have a problem staying out of the line of fire, but Ashton had a bad habit of thinking he could protect us. I would die before that became a necessity. 

"Are you Louis Tomlinson, primary caregiver to Ashton and Lucas Tomlinson?" He asked.

"Lu take Ash and Shelby upstairs, please." I ordered without taking my eyes off of the man.

"Are you Louis Tomlinson, primary caregiver to Ashton and Lucas Tomlinson?" 

"Yes, I am. How does this concern you?" 

"I am Simon Cowell from Cowell Law and you have been summoned to a court hearing regarding the custody of Ashton and Lucas Tomlinson. You have been served." He said pushing pages into my hands and walking away.

I scanned the papers in my hands frantically. Tearing through the papers with disbelief. Who could challenge me for my boys? Why would they? We had no one that wanted anything to do with us anymore, hadn't for a very long time. The words blurred in front of my eyes. It was all legal bullshit, but I could understand enough. 

Neglect.

Drug use.

Financial insecurity.

Then I saw something I thought I'd never see again. Harry Edward Styles. That cheating bastard was trying to take my babies. I started to get angry, but I reminded myself that I could do this. Harry had never even met them. He wasn’t on the birth certificate. He was nothing to them. They were my babies and I had fought for them since before they were born. This would be no different. Still, I chewed on my lip nervously and fought tears as I walked into the apartment lobby and went up to the public phone. I quickly typed in the number I still had memorized and chewed on my lip even more as I waited for her to pick up. I was about to just give up and figure it out myself when she finally picked up. 

"Hello?" She sounded just like I remembered. 

"Hey... Mom?"

-

Jay

I stomped up the brick steps leading to the Payne-Styles home in a rage. My anger burned through my chest as I pounded on the door until one of the boys opened it. I pushed past Zayn and called out for Harry. I knew he was here because he almost never let the house. He was their sweet, little, innocent house wife. I had never been more disgusted in my life. I trusted him. I lost my son for him. 

When he came up to me with a wide smile ready to give me a hug I slapped him across the face with a loud sound that rang throughout the house. My hand burned, but it was worth it. He stepped back in shock and all of the other boys surged forward ready to protect him. I brought my hands down to my sides again making threatening fists. I wanted to smack his stupid smug face again, but this was her best friend’s son. Maybe an ex-best friend, but she’d give her the respect of not beating her son to a pulp. 

"What the hell Jay?" Harry said with his hand to his quickly reddening cheek.

"I kicked him out!” I yelled, feeling my throat close, “I called him a slut and a whore for sleeping with someone who was so much older than him and getting pregnant! I shunned my son! I shunned my baby boy because I thought he was out to ruin your and your momma's reputation and now I get the first call from him in over six years only to find out that now you want to own up to having kids? To find out that he might be losing the only thing he has left? Fuck you, Harry Styles. Fuck you!"

It felt good to scream and I could feel the anger starting to ebb away. Still, I stormed back out and got in my car steaming. I drove to my next stop still raging over the almost hysterical phone call I had gotten. I rang the doorbell angrily pressing harder and more times than I would ever dare normally. When Anne answered instead of being unprepared she automatically grabbed my hands and trapped me in a hug. She held me to her chest and rocked me back and forth soothingly.

"I promise you I had no clue. If Louis had told me or if Harry had told me I would have accepted the boys with open arms and an open heart. I never ever meant to hurt you or your family. I swear to you." She whispered into my ear, sniffling through tears.

My ruffled feathers were instantly soothed by my best friend as she rubbed my back just like I used to do Louis. At the thought of my son I started getting choked up and tears threatened to fall. My first born. My first son. I knew exactly what Troy was like and Louis had to put up with it. I could barely handle it for two years and he had handled it for more than six! I had done that to him. 

"Come on dear. It's time for answers." Anne said, wiping her eyes as she released me from her hug and led me inside.

We sat down on the couch and began to flip through the pages Louis copied and sent to us. It was all pretty much the same stuff over and over. Louis wasn't fit to raise two boys by himself. He was just barely dangling over the threat of debt and was showing signs of neglecting the boys by always being late to pick them up or drop them off. He couldn't hold onto a job. He was always showing up with odd bruises. Harry had so much evidence. 

It wasn't looking good for Louis.

Even with the bleak probability Anne and I continued to look. We searched everything we knew and every law sight we could find. In the end it came down to whether or not the boys were okay. If Louis could prove that the boys were safe with him then he would be fine. The judge might just overlook the boys and go after whether Louis was fine though and if that happened they were down by half a chance because of Troy. He was abused. He was forced to grow up too soon. He was suffering, there was no doubt about that. 

I, not for the first or last time, regretted not trusting Louis. I had made it impossible for him to receive a cent from me and even wrote him out of my will so there was no way of me helping him without it backfiring on him. I couldn't even give him a fiver without a pack of lawyers coming down on him and pinning him with theft. I was so stupid. I couldn't even call myself a mother anymore.

-

Louis

After a long and tearful conversation with my mom I headed upstairs to make sure the boys were okay. Just like I had expected they were in Caren's apartment playing with Shelby still. They would move in with her and leave me in the dust for that dog. I thanked Caren for watching over them and headed back to the apartment with their little hands clasped in mine. I didn't want the boys going into this whole ordeal blind so I decided to tell them. I can imagine it would hurt a lot more if they didn't know at least some of what to expect. When my parents separated I was much too young to care. Troy got to see me once a month when he showed up throughout my childhood. It was always super awkward and I usually played with my toys instead of talking to him until I was fourteen and he stopped coming. If I hadn’t been kicked out at sixteen I probably never would have seen him again. 

When we had built our nightly fort I set the boys down in front of me. I held my breath for a few moments to keep from crying as I mulled over what to say to them. They picked up on my mood far quicker than I would have liked and cuddled me petting my hair and rubbing my arms. They were so mature and loving. It was hard to believe that they were only six. Even Ashton who was playful and silly was still just so smart it scared me sometimes.

"Okay boys, so you know how I had you guys in my belly for nine months and that's why I'm your Mommy?" I asked to start off.

"Yeah." 

"Well in order to get you guys in my belly I needed help so I got help from a guy named Harry. Harry is your Dad." I explained further.

"So he helped you get us in your belly so we call him Dad? That's weird." Ashton snorted.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I chuckled, "You don’t have to call him Dad. You can call him Harry or Mr. Styles. Anyways, your Dad is sad that he doesn't get to keep you guys so we have to go and talk about who gets to keep you at their house in a few weeks. I really want to keep you guys so I'm going to try really hard, but I want you guys to know that you might be seeing him a lot more often."

"I don't want evil Daddy to take us! Mommy you can't let him take us!!" Luke yelled, grabbing my shoulder and shaking it frantically.

I forced a chuckle and pulled him onto my lap, "I'm going to try, baby. I'm going to try really hard. I promise."

Before I knew it I had a lap full of wiggly twins. That night we fell asleep all wrapped up together. It didn't seem so bad when I had my own little team to help me along, but I was terrified that I wouldn't have my own little team anymore. If I lost the boys I would be nothing. I didn’t know if I could survive even a day without them.

On the day of the court hearing I dressed up in my bag suit and dressed the boys up in their favorite outfits. They just happened to be a puppy onesie and a princess tutu, but whatever. They looked on fleek as Luke would say. They didn’t really have fancy clothes like suites or anything anyways. As we waited in the lobby of the court house I spotted a few familiar faces. I tried to keep my head down and not draw their attention to me. The boys were too busy playing to notice. 

"Mommy look at that guy's shoes!!" Luke squealed, suddenly shooting up.

I reached out to grab him, but he was too fast. I grabbed Ashton's hand and pulled him with me as I chased my little fashionista. He stopped right at my former friend's feet and yanked on his suit jacket. His blue eyes sparkled happily as Liam looked down and smiled back before crouching down to my son's level. He did tell him that he loved kids, but these were my kids. 

"What's up buttercup?" He asked with a charming smile.

"I love your shoes! Did you get them at Payless?" 

I shook my head in amusement. I could only afford to get Payless shoes every once in a while so of course to my boys they seemed like the coolest thing ever if they came from there. I finally caught up to him and dropped Ashton's hand for a minute to swing Luke up onto my hip before grabbing it again. With both hands occupied I didn’t have to shake hands with my ex-friend. 

"Sorry about that. Lu loves shoes as much as his mom used to." I told him with a forced polite smile.

I couldn't really blame Liam for what happened all those years ago. I mean I suppose that everyone fell prey to Harry, even if it was after a one day friendship where the person specifically told you he was a cheating hoe. He stood up and smiled back. I nodded and went to leave only to be blocked in by a familiar blonde head. It was like a full day just for the awkwardness of reuniting with people I’d hoped I’d never see again. 

"These must be the twins. Hi, I'm Niall." He said smiling brightly.

I gave him a stained smile, "We've met." 

I walked around him and set Luke back on the bench where he was supposed to be sitting. Ashton hopped up beside him and I started grooming the fur of his outfit just for something to do. He didn’t get to wear the dog suit often so parts of it were a bit matted. After a couple of moments Niall was standing at my side tapping on my shoulder. His smile was still bright, but he looked like he was about to cry.

"Can we please talk?" He asked, his fingers fidgeting in front of him.

I didn’t even look at him, "I'm about to be drilled for being a negligent parent and I don't want my boys having to listen to whatever practiced speech you have trying to get me to believe that this is for the best. Sorry."

"We both know you aren't neglecting them. I just want to explain a few things to you.” He tried to explain, ”I'm a licensed therapist and psychiatrist and I just think that there are some things we need to talk about."

"Look, I have nothing against you. I'm over what happened in high school. I just don't have time for this right now."

He smiled sadly and nodded leaving. He went back to standing beside Liam and another guy that I didn't really recognize. Before I could look away Harry joined them with a wide smile. He hadn't changed. He just had longer hair and a bit more facial hair. I quickly looked away. I had an ache where my heart used to be, but I also had my medicine and they were playing finger wars. 

"Mommy is that man with the long hair our Daddy? He has curls in his hair just like me." Ashton asked, pointing right at Harry.

I simply nodded moving his finger so it wasn't directly pointed at him anymore. I was too tired to scold him properly for it. It took longer than I’d hoped, but we eventually moved into the courtroom. It was just like on TV except he had to sit in front of his boys where the person who had to defend themselves sat. It wasn’t long before I was called to the stand. The judge was a kind looking elderly lady that studied all of them precisely. I wanted to say that this would be fine, maybe she had kids, but there were a bunch of other people watching with frowns on their faces. Thankfully, Rose was a master with a concealer wand. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, it says here that you have had a serious drug habit for a number of years. What do you say to this?" The person questioning me asked.

"I give a large amount of my pay to my father who agreed to let me raise my kids in his apartment after it goes to him. I don't keep track of it, but I would never let my kids be exposed to that kind of toxic behavior." I answered truthfully, “I’ve never taken drugs that weren’t prescribed by my appointed doctor.” 

"Have there ever been drugs in the home where you live?" He questioned further.

"I admit there have been drugs in the apartment, but I have never done drugs and I never let the boys even see it. I make sure that my father's business stays private." 

"How often do drugs enter the home?" 

"Objection, he's clearly stated that the drugs don't have anything to do with him or the boys." My defense lawyer said, standing angrily.

The judge rolled her eyes, "Sustained. Moving on." 

"If you pay a large amount to your father, how do you pay for the boys' schooling, clothing, etc?" The prosecutor asked. He looked like he had the case in the bag. 

My palms started sweaty, "I get odd jobs and work during school hours or when I can get a babysitter."

"We aren't babies!" Ashton yelled from the crowd drawing a few chuckles from the people watching.

"Yes we are. Shut up Ashton." Luke yelled back even though he was right beside him.

I snapped my fingers and frowned at them, "Behave. Both of you."

They both went docile as kittens, slouching down in their seats and smiling innocently. I smiled back and shook my head fondly before turning back to the prosecutor. He was watching the exchange with hard eyes, but I wasn't intimidated. If I could just remember that we were a team then I could get through this. I made eye contact with Harry and gave him a strong look that I hoped showed him that I wasn’t ever backing down. 

"You were disowned and kicked out of your mother's house as 17 correct?"

"I was actually 16, about to turn 17 when I was kicked out of my mother’s house.” 

"Could you explain why?" He asked.

"Well, I slept with that man over there, Harry Styles, and got pregnant." I answered around the lump in my throat., “My mom thought that I was lying about being pregnant to get more money.”

"If you hadn't been disowned you would have inherited a rather large sum of money correct?" He questioned.

"Objection!" The defense lawyer yelled, “That has nothing to do with his ability to raise his children.” 

"No, it's okay. Yes, sir. I would have inherited over a hundred million after my mother passed had I not given birth."

"So why didn't you just have an abortion?" He asked.

"I was thinking about it." I answered with a deep breath, "Then I ended up in the hospital after an incident and they offered to show me my babies and I fell in love. I wasn't alone anymore and that was all I had ever wanted. Even if they weren't conventional or expected they were the best thing that ever happened to me. I will never regret having my boys."

After that the hearing went smoothly. Because of my book the financial instability was void, the neglect was a joke, and I had a week to have them in a drug free home or they’d be taken but that was probably because after a clean drug test they couldn’t even prove that the boys were around drugs. The judge still couldn't just let Harry walk out empty handed, so she ordered once a week visits that I could supervise. That was manageable. I would have to get used to seeing Harry all the time, but I could handle that in exchange for getting to keep my boys. 

Once I had explained what had happened to the boys in words they could understand I was nearly plowed down by their exuberance. I couldn't help smiling back. It was infectious when they smiled at me. Ashton with his dimples and Luke with his twinkly blue eyes, it was like poison. Even so we won, just like they said we would. I spun them around in my arms without a care in the world for who watched. 

Tomlinson Team for the win.

-

Louis

We were heading toward the exit of the courtroom, ready to go get ice cream as a treat, when Harry grabbed my arm. I turned around and yanked my arm away pushing the twins toward where Caren and Shelby were waiting before they could even hear his voice. There was a low rumbling of fear and panic in my stomach that only began to lessen when the twins were safe in Rose’s arms. Harry was frowning as he pointed me toward a meeting room. There was a debate in my head of whether or not I should even entertain the ideas, but in the end I walked over. I didn't go inside opting for the safety of the crowded lobby.

"We need to talk about private matters. Go in there where it's sound proof otherwise the whole city will know our business by tomorrow." Harry ordered.

I recognized his tone of voice. It usually meant bruises. I put a hand to my face and felt the invisible bruise on my cheek. I quickly walked into the room and watched Harry close the door firmly. He sat down in a chair on the end of the table and tapped his fingers against the wood clenching his jaw. After a few silent moments he got up and began to pace with obvious agitation.  
I could tell that he hadn't changed much since we had been around each other. Same smile, same reaction to anything he couldn't control. I fought to keep calm though. I had the upper hand here and I needed to keep it that way.

"I've been a dad for six years and I only got to find out because you did some stupid interview about some stupid book?" He yelled suddenly facing me. 

"You cheated on me three times Harry. And that's not counting the times I didn't walk in on you." I said back calmly.

"Why does that matter? You still should have told me." 

"I tried Harry, but it's surprisingly hard to focus on the fact that I should probably tell you I'm knocked up when I walk in on my supposed boyfriend fucking some other blonde twink!" I yelled banging my hand down on the table in frustration, "Not just some blonde twink though, no no no. The blonde twink that just so happens to be the best friend you told me you had nothing going on with. You promised me you wouldn't cheat and you promised me that he was nothing but a friend.

“Why should I have given a damn? I probably would have ended up raising them alone anyways. What else would I have had to do while you were off screwing half the country and marrying the other half? The only difference between what happened and what could have happened is me being there to watch you ruin my life with two kids that I'd have had to tell that their dad is off cheating. So tell me Harry... Is he still as tight as he was six years ago or are you getting hitched for his personality?"

"You have no right!" 

"I have no right to speak my mind?" I asked with a sarcastic smile, "Well get the fuck used to it because I've got over six years of opinions that I’ve held in so you might as well sit the fuck down."

He plopped down in a chair and held out his arms just as sarcastically.

"I breast fed your fucking babies. I changed their diapers. I wiped their asses. I held them when they got nightmares. I cared for them and loved them with all my fucking heart and the first thing you do is you try to take them from me. Then you have the nerve to say that I should have told you? You must be out of your fucking mind. I'm never letting those kids get into your custody. I'll kill myself trying to get them back. 

“They are my reason to live and you can't take that away from me. So go back to your big house and your money bags and leave us the fuck alone. Take all your fucking fuckbuddies with you too. I'm done with you completely. If it wasn't court ordered I'd never let you near my kids because that's what they are. They're MY kids. MY fucking kids! Do you understand?"

He stood back up and yelled in my face, "They're my kids too! I deserve to get to be a parent to them! You took that from me. I was going through shit and you took advantage of that!" 

"What were you going through? Was it a list of girls or twinks or do you bottom occasionally? When was the biggest problem in your life ever anything other than who am I going to have sex with next? Who's dick am I going to suck today? Who's vagina am I going to eat out today? Who's heart am I going to break today? Who am I going to knock up today? Who am I going to abandon today? Who's boyfriend am I going to steal today? I had no friends because you slept with all of them. I had no money or parents because you charmed them into thinking that I was the problem. 

“So, yes Harry, I believe you. You must have been going through some tough shit. Please tell me all about it. I lived basically on the streets my entire pregnancy. I was house hopping until I was five months pregnant. You have no idea what I went through, what I paid to even get my dad to consider letting the boys stay at his place permanently. He calls them bitch boys and bastard children daily because you thought that fucking anything that moves was better than even pretending that I was important to you. 

“They spent seven years thinking they didn't have a dad and then their first impression of you is you trying to take them away from me. But hey, it doesn't matter because you were going through stuff. " I scoffed.

Before he could reply the door opened and Ashton came in watching Harry suspiciously. He came over to me and melted into my side without taking his eyes off of his dad. I kept silent until he decided to speak so I didn’t say something he didn’t need to hear. He wrapped an arm around my leg tightly and his eyes were hard like they get when someone makes fun of Luke. He was fiercely protective. I took the chance to get my breath back and calm my heart rate. I had never been angry in front of the boys and I wouldn’t start now. 

"So this is our Daddy..." He said in that adult-ey tone he uses when he's serious.

"Yup. He looks a lot like you doesn't he, baby?" I replied, staying as neutral as possible.

"I wish I looked more like you and Luke. Then I wouldn't look so different when we go places as a family." 

"Dad is part of your family too now." I told him firmly. It was hard, I had to keep trying to stay pleasant. I would not raise my boys in a toxic environment. 

"I don't think so.” He scoffed, “He made Mommy mad and Luke says when Mommy is mad we have to be mad at whoever you're mad at. Luke's smart so I believe him." 

"Alright baby. You can be mad at him, but not for too long remember." 

"Never go to bed angry." Ashton recited, "We know."

Harry approached us hesitantly, "You and Luke must be very close." 

"That's none of your business. You tried to keep us away from Mommy. Luke said that you eat kids like us and make them wear Goodwill clothes. He says that even we can afford more than Goodwill and that means it's bad and we'd look like trash monsters in Goodwill clothes." He huffed.

I stifled a laugh at Luke's imagination. It was obviously exactly what Luke would say too. He had a strong opinion about what was decent clothing and what was not. I knew Ashton couldn't care less about clothes or looking like a trash monster. Harry looked like he was torn between laughing and getting mad. I put a possessive hand on the top of his head and fought the urge to force him away from Harry. 

"I don't eat children and I wouldn't make you wear Goodwill clothes, in fact I have a bunch more money than your mom so I could get you even better clothes."

"I don't care about clothes. Luke says that it doesn’t matter how much you have, you don't love us like Mommy does because you didn't care about Mommy or us until now. Isn't that right Mommy?" He came back strongly.

"It might be. But I think we need to have a family talk after today if Luke is saying all these things. Let's go." I told him, corralling him towards the door.

Harry was blocking the door and I could see in his eyes that he was hurt. I kept my hand on the back of his head as we passed; it didn’t keep Ashton from darting over and kicking Harry in the shin with a strong footballer kick. I slapped his butt and sent him running out the room to find his brother. Harry was holding his shin with a scowl. I thought about just following him out, but instead I turned to him and kicked him in his other shin. 

"I hope it breaks for trying to take my babies." I smirked as I strutted out, finally feeling like I could leave on top. 

I found the boys talking to Caren. Together we all walked down to the ice cream place. On the way Ashton told Luke what had happened while he was in there. Luke laughed and laughed. I almost forgot that Luke was the quiet one for a while. It was like a weight lifted off my chest to have finally told off Harry like I always wanted to. We would always be a family, just the three of us.

Tomlinson Team forever and always.

-

Niall

It had been a week. After trying and failing to find out what had been screamed in the conference room Zayn, Liam and I decided enough was enough. Harry was not allowed to avoid us for any longer. He hadn't even tried to give a hand job in almost as much time. It was freaking us out.

"Harry tell us what's going on. Now." Zayn ordered standing in front of him.

Harry looked down at his lap and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked to Liam, but the man just looked away refusing to meet his gaze. The brunette snuffed nervously and shifted around in his seat. He didn’t even care about us anymore.

"I met Louis at a New Years Eve party right after he turned seventeen. Niall was there, but we decided not to share that night. He hooked up with Zayn instead. I took his virginity in my hotel room and then we parted ways. I never thought I'd see him again. 

“Then he transferred to our school for the semester. We talked and kept hooking up, but he thought we were exclusive so when he walked in on me and some blonde he was pissed and we fought for days. Then we made up and decided to be exclusive, but I couldn't do it and I cheated on him a lot. He caught me again when he came over to invite me on a picnic date. I tried to apologize and explain, but he kept saying he didn't want to talk about it and it was fine. I tried to stop and just take a break trying to detox myself. I guess it didn't work because I went to Niall and he ended up walking in on me again. 

“When we talked at the hearing he told me that's when he was going to tell me. His mom came to me and asked me about him and if we were sleeping together. I should have realized then. She kept on saying something about him sleeping around and faking pregnancy to get attention, but I knew that wasn't like him. I just thought she was freaking out about nothing. I just thought that he was faking it because he was ignored at home. His mom was crazy back then, always working or getting with rich guys, so I just thought she was being crazy. Then I watched the interview." Harry said snuffling.

Liam stood up and wiped his mouth with a stressed frown. He shook his head and paced a bit before sitting back down. He ran his fingers through his hair before looking up at me and Zayn with a loud sigh. He shook his head again before looking up to meet our eyes.

"I met him. We met at a cafe and we talked. He told me... Stuff about Harry, but then we bumped into him at the mall and that night we all hooked up for the first time. Then he just disappeared. I had his number, but I never called because that was when Harry and I started getting together a lot. I thought that Louis was being a crazy ex when he told me all that stuff." Liam admitted, "Louis was just gone. I called him a couple months later trying to talk, but his phone was off. The last thing he ever said to me was ‘Go for it. Everyone else does.’"

I looked over to Zayn to see him looking at his feet. They were the closest out of all of us. Liam reached out to him, but the younger just brushed his hands away and walked out of the room. After giving both Harry and Liam a disappointed glare I followed him. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe a lesser version of what I got, but I wasn't prepared for that. Constant betrayal. Louis must have been so sad to be abused like that. What we went through except he had it so much worse. He had children.

Zayn was laying down one of the guests beds crawling under the blankets burying his face in a pillow. I crawled in behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was the smallest in our little nest, but somehow I became the one responsible for holding us all together and making sure we stayed on track with our lives. It was so hard to be the voice of reason in a house where nothing makes sense. Usually it just meant making sure everyone got what they wanted at the grocery store, this was way out of my league. 

"I want to tell him how sorry I am. I want to talk to him." Zayn muttered.

I nodded easily, "Okay. We'll go visit him tomorrow. Is that okay?" 

He nodded and the conversation died out. Zayn cried for a good two hours before falling into a restless sleep. Once I was certain that he was solidly asleep I walked through the house looking for my other two fiances, that is if the wedding was even still on. I found Liam in the main room pretending to be reading a book on their main bed. I read the cover and found that it was Louis' book "High School Sucks." I cleared my throat making Liam's head snap up fast enough to give him whiplash. 

"I just came to tell you goodnight and that Zayn and I are going on a trip tomorrow." I told him, not really sure how to feel about him anymore.

"Can I come?" He asked with a scratchy throat that told me all I needed to know about where Harry was sleeping.

"No. This is a trip that Zayn and I need to take alone." 

He nodded and I was off to the living room. Harry, just as I predicted, was laying on the couch. He had a good thick blanket and a good pillow so I assumed Liam wasn't quite as mad as he let Harry believe. He still loved the curly haired lad despite his decisions. I walked up to the end of the couch. Harry looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and tried to smile.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked.

"No." He croaked pitifully, "I ruined Louis' life, I ruined our engagement, I ruined two families, I almost ruined a third, I made billions of people hate me, and I'm just so lost. I know... I know that I loved him. I know I did. I can't even figure out why I did those things to him. I turned his whole family against him."

"It's not all your fault. You had an addiction and that addiction affects your judgement daily. It is your responsibility, but it's not all your fault." I told him, "Now you need sleep. Zayn and I are going on a trip tomorrow and then we'll figure all this out, okay"

"Okay. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight baby." I echoed kissing his forehead.

I was so mad at Harry. Unbelievably mad, but he was a victim just as much as he was a villain. He needed help and no one was paying attention enough to help. His mom just tried to make him meet more people in hopes that he’d just find someone who fixed him. I walked back to the guest room and practically collapsed onto the bed. 

-

Louis

Luke and Ash woke me up by making Shelby bark on command. She was a great dog but her deep bark sounded so menacing especially when I was half asleep. I sat up and hit my head on one of the poles we used to make our fort. I groaned alerting the two troublemakers that I was awake.

Ash giggled until Luke sent a hand sideways and hit him in the gut. I couldn't help but giggle at the pout Ash sent in return. I truly had the cutest kids ever. I sat up and opened my arms for them to snuggle in. They complied instantly with contented sighs to match my own. They were the best little boys in the whole world.

"Mommy is today the day we have to go with Daddy?" Luke asked nervously.

"No sweetheart; that's tomorrow."

He nodded and buried his face in my chest. Even though I was small and much more feminine than other men I couldn't help feeling huge with them in my arms like this. I kind of missed when they were babies and I could hold them like this all the time. It broke my heart every time they had to go to school. Luckily today was just a quick pop out to talk to some life ruiners and then a whole day with my babies.

"Can we go on your walk with Shelby?" Ashton asked excitedly squirming in my lap.

"Of course, but I think you guys might make Rose sad if she doesn't get to hang out with you today. She won't see you tomorrow because you'll be with Harry." I peered at them with a mask of sympathy.

They whined, but eventually agreed to go with Rose while I did my walk. I wished that they could come. I just had other things to do besides walk Shelby. I was probably about to make the worst decision of my life.

When the boys were safely at Rose's house I made my way to the park where I frequently walked the gentle giant. The best part about having her was that everyone seemed too intimidated to get close. I was always anxious without the boys around. There weren’t a ton of people willing to attack someone with kids present. 

Once I had wasted as much time as possible taking laps around the park I made my way to a cafe nearby. It reminded me of the cafe that I met Liam at with it’s whimsical window panes and authentic cafe feel. That did nothing to help my nerves. I looked around and finally I saw the people I was looking for. If only they could stop looking like professional models for once in their disgustingly blessed lives. I made my way over there with my head down and a firm hold on Shelby's lead.

"Louis. I was afraid you wouldn't come." The blonde tried to joke awkwardly.

I sank down in a chair with my head down. As much as I didn't want to be close to them it would have been a better alternative than being right across from them with their eyes burning holes in my skull. Low and behold they sat together leaving me at the end of their lazer gaze. I had to tell myself at least I wasn’t staring at Niall’s naked ass attached to my boyfriend’s dick. Again. If only my anger could drown out my anxiety like before, but I was just gut clenchingly nervous. 

I felt so awkward and out of place sitting with them. They were wearing nice, expensive clothes and I was wearing a shirt that I got from a thrift store. They were about to get married and start their life with their rich boyfriends while I was barely feeding my two kids with no life at all. If this was a movie they’d be meeting me to buy me for some weird sex bondage contract. 

"You asked me to come..." I responded hesitantly.

"Of course, dear. We just thought maybe you'd be busy with the boys. How are they?" Niall smiled, patting Zayn's hand lightly.

"They decided to stay with the neighbor while I walked Shelby and met with you."

They seemed nice and, out of the four of them, the most tolerable. Niall had kind blue eyes that twinkled with something so good and pure I doubted it was real. Zayn was quiet, thoughtful, and soulful with deep light brown eyes that were framed by long black lashes. He was beautiful - they both were. It was like being back in highschool with fake deep hipsters and the nice guy that does coke in college party bathrooms. 

"That's sad. I'd like to have met them formally. Anyways, it's probably better this way." Niall replied, "I wouldn't want to bore them with all our boring adult talk."

I could barely find it in myself to fake chuckle. He seemed to notice that I wasn't exactly comforted and frowned. He made eye contact with his partner and the man ruffled his silver dyed hair with a frown to match. It was like they spoke a silent language and exchanged silent words before turning back to me.

"Louis, Harry told us what happened during high school, but we'd really like your point of view. If you don't mind."

"Oh." I said taken aback by his forwardness, "I would mind, I guess."

"Okay well do you think maybe you'd be more comfortable in your own house?" Niall asked casting a scolding look to who I realized must be Zayn. Apparently the awkwardly forward questions weren’t a part of the “meet the ex” script. 

"Umm... I guess? I don't know really. I don't really talk to a lot of people so..." I trailed off feeling even more awkward.

Niall and Zayn were amazingly kind, especially seeing as I had two sons by their fiancee, but that didn’t mean I trusted either of them to have mine or my boys best interests at heart. We walked back to my apartment together with Shelby following along obediently. I peeked into the living room thankful to see that Dad was passed out on the couch and there were no drugs in sight. After a sigh of relief I led the two men to Rose's place to retrieve the boys.

Together they jumped on me smiling and cheering. I cooed and hugged them close quickly before introducing them to Niall and Zayn. They didn’t seem any more enthused than I did. The two men smiled bright, genuine smiles at the sight of the three of us together which confused me even more. I just pushed the confusion away and led my group to my apartment.

I led them through the house stressing that they couldn't wake my dad up as quietly as possible. We made it past him into our room without trouble. They boys always seemed to think that it was just a fun game we always played. I told the two men that they could sit on the fluffy chair in the corner while I sat on the floor, but they opted to just sit on the floor with us. It was like when someone gets invited to the charity cases house. Awkward. 

"Can you tell us, please? I don't mean to sound pushy - I just don't know what to think of this whole thing really." Niall asked politely ignoring the fact that my family slept in a storage room. 

"No - it's okay, I guess.” I started, “Well it started around the end of my junior year. We met at some dumb new years party and he said that he wanted to get to know me better so I was taken up to his room. Apparently, get to know you better meant sex because that's what happened. Never thought I'd see him again so I just kind of pushed it away I guess. 

“Then we ended up going to the same school senior year. He approached me and asked me on a date which led to more sex. It got to the point where we were having more sex then talking really, but then I walked in on him with some blonde chick. I freaked out and he said it was just a one time thing and that he loved me. So I told him we needed to lay down some rules and made him promise to not have sex with anyone else and we were only having sex after he proved to me that he could be faithful. 

“It obviously didn't work. I kept smelling perfumes, colognes, seeing lipstick smudges, hickies, clothes that weren't mine, and whatever else. I went to confront him and found him with some other guy. I broke up with him and went home. He kept bugging me begging me for another chance until I gave in. I found out I was pregnant later that week. I didn't want to wait to tell him so I hurried over to his house. I was actually excited, can you believe that? Then I saw him with you. I was just numb. I went out to get coffee or something, I can't even remember now. 

“That’s where I met Liam. I told him pretty much everything except that I was pregnant and we exchanged numbers. He was really nice and I was happy to have a friend. The next day we met up again and went to the mall. I was going to tell him about the babies when we bumped into you two and Harry together. Liam was giving him the look, ‘the I want you look’ so I just left. I went to mom thinking she would help, but she said that she didn't want to be associated with a slut and kicked me out. 

“I ended up going to my birth father and he... didn't want anything to do with them so I just bounced from house to house getting help from the few friends I had left. When I was about five months pregnant I contacted my Dad again and he told me he would let us use one room in his house if I paid him and I made sure the boys didn't bother him. That went on for a long time and then Harry tried to take the boys. Now I'm going to have to find another place. Even if it wasn’t court mandated, Dad wasn't exactly pleased that I brought the laws attention to his ... habits."

Niall and Zayn both looked a little struck. I was pretty sure that Harry would have told them seeing as they were his friends before we even hooked up the first time. I’d been briefly introduced to Niall at the party even. They contemplated “sharing” my virginity. I could probably find it in my heart to hate his guts if I really tried. It didn't matter in the end though. They were Team Harry either way.

-

Louis

For some reason in the morning, Dad began to stir in the living room as they were getting ready for their day. He was stumbling around bumping into stuff scaring the boys. I pushed the chair under the door as quietly as I could. He didn’t usually try to bother us, but he had been extra angry lately. I laid down some blankets so they would cover us ushering the two of them underneath with my finger to my lips. The chair would keep the door closed and even if he did the stuff would help keep us hidden if the boys were quiet. 

We huddled under the blankets until the next room was silent. Then we got dressed quickly and I took Shelby home so we could walk to where we would meet Harry. He thankfully agreed to do the meeting at his place so I didn't have to worry about keeping the boys quiet. My heart was still racing. 

Surprisingly Ashton seemed to be the one to get more nervous as we got closer. I figured, since he had met him already, Ashton would be the brave one today. Instead Luke was giving his brother words of encouragement and holding his hand kindly. He had words to say about Harry’s style and what he would do today. The current thing was making them eat only lima beans and plucking out their eyelashes.

"Don't worry Ashy I won't let him even get close to you. You're safe with me." Luke cooed gently.

"But aren't I supposed to protect you?" 

"It's okay to take turns. No one can be strong all the time." 

I smiled at my sons. They were just the best boys in the whole world, no debate. As we saw Harry standing on the side of the park my smile faded. I didn't want to get into Harry's car and drive to his house. I didn't want Harry to be around my children. Somehow the fact that his car cost more than my life, boys not included, was salt on the wound. Why are all the jerks rich? 

"Louis, I assumed you'd be coming along so I brought my Range Rover." He said with little emotion.

"I'd never leave my children with you."

"They're my children too and one day you're going to learn that. The easy way or the hard way." 

Then he turned to the boys and reached out a hand to help them into the car. Luke scowled at him while Ashton squeezed his brother's hand and hid behind him. The taller blonde evaded the hand Harry extended and stepped up to me taking my hand. His blue eyes were like little blue daggers. He definitely got that look from me. 

"Let's get one thing straight, punk. This is my Mommy and if you come up in our bubble trying to take us away again I'll do more than just kick you in the shin." Luke said outright sticking his nose up.

"Yes, sir." Harry mumbled.

I giggled with Ashton as Luke commanded Harry to move out of the way for him to get in the car. Harry was just stunned, but still followed Luke's orders even going as far as to open the door for them.They won this visitation thing. Even though he opened the front door for me, I crawled in the back with the twins instead. Close proximity with the guy who ruined my life wasn’t on the agenda for today. 

The drive all the way out of the city ended at a huge estate house with other fancy cars in the driveway. Though Ashton was still apprehensive I could see his extreme excitement when he looked at the fancy cars. He had a few of the tiny little fast wheels toys at the apartment. I bet a few of them matched with Harry’s real cars. 

"Maybe later we'll ask if you can go for a ride." I whispered to him, making an exaggerated face.

His face lit up. I smiled back at him and took his hand as we followed Luke who was walking into the house like it was his own. Then the boy saw Niall and he squealed with joy. He went off talking a million miles a second about shoes. By the time the two had left yesterday Luke and Niall had grown quite close. I was happy that he wouldn't just be tormenting Harry the whole time, no matter how amusing it was; besides watching Niall pretend he knew anything other than how to spend money on shoes was just as amusing. 

Zayn probably knew more, but for whatever reason Ashton attached himself to his side and went on and on about hair dye. They were both wearing designer everything and they were both bottle blondes, though Zayn’s was more silver. Liam came out from a doorway and stood there awkwardly waiting for something to happen. It was like everyone was as awkward as me, but with more money and living in a literal mansion. 

“We have a playroom set up on the second floor if you boys want to come up there and play while we get to know each other we can do that.” Harry said, trying his hardest to smile. 

Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Niall’s hand. He was getting way too good at turning his nose up. I would have gotten on to him, but when the man reached out his hand to lead me to the room I did the same, except I lifted Ashton onto my hip instead of attacking myself to the nearest millionaire. 

The room was huge and painted with a beautiful forest scene. The toys ranged from a small jungle gym topped with a cozy little treehouse. There were bookcases and rideable toy cars. There was even a closet full of clothes probably for Luke to dress up in. It was the size of Troy’s whole apartment and more than I could ever do for them. I just hoped that they wouldn’t hold it against me for being the worst possible parent in the world. 

Ashton got down from my arms and ran toward the cars and giant dinosaurs while Luke and Niall, who didn’t seem to have much choice, made a beeline for the clothes. I stood next to the doorway and crossed my arms. Bribing my children with gifts and a really awesome space to play… God, I wished I could do that. 

Harry just seemed to be wishing that it worked instantaneously. He stood on the other side of the doorway looking like he just wanted to cry. I could almost feel sorry for him. Zayn soon followed us into the room smiling when he saw Ashton. No matter how hard he had to try to keep up with Ashton’s wild train of thought he looked happy as hell doing it. 

I still felt like shit, but at least Zayn was making Ashton feel better. Harry feeling like shit didn’t hurt either. Maybe I should cut him some slack, but he tried to take my children from me without even talking to me. That was the lowest of lows and I wasn’t quite ready to let that one go. 

-

Harry

I couldn’t even describe what I was feeling. Ashton turned white as a sheet every time I looked at him and Luke was a carbon copy of his mom. All that was left was for the six year old to call me an asshole and storm out, it’d match with his signature eye roll and upturned nose. He was perfect. I just wish that he could have grown up with me to tell him that. 

I wish that I could honestly say that if I had known back then that I would have been even a tenth of the parent that Louis was. The truth was it didn’t matter whether I would have been or not because I didn’t get the chance. I was so angry all the time it almost distracted from the fact that flashbacks to my time with Louis almost couldn’t distract me anymore. I could think about his ass when I was thinking about the fact he gave me beautiful boys and I couldn’t even imagine how amazing it must have been to hold them the day they were born. But I was still thinking about both. 

I had hardly touched my fiances’ whom I loved because my mind was like a war zone. Being polyamourus helped with my sex addiction. I didn’t hurt anyone’s feelings because the only people that I was loving loved each other just as much. I’d stopped dwelling on anything else except loving them. I cooked, I cleaned, I spent all day loving them and working on myself so I was better. I tried so hard. 

I put on a smile, “Why don’t we have a snack?” 

Ashton’s face went white and he immediately ran into his mother’s arms. He hid his face in his neck and watched me with undisguised suspicion. Luke walked over all slow and satisfied with a smirk on his face. This was probably another “he eats kids like me” situation. I wish I could just scream for Louis to stop them. Stop them from fearing me. Stop them from hating me. 

“We’re having a special meal that your Dad made just for you. Homemade noodles with chicken and some yummy veggies.” Zayn told them rubbing Ash’s back. 

Instead of comforting him the little boy began to cry, “Luke was right. He’s gonna make us eat lima beans! Next he’s gonna pluck out our eyelashes!”

I could feel everything that had been under the surface bubble to the surface, “I’m not a monster. I’m your father and you’d know that if your mom wasn’t such a raging bitch. 

The momentary relief of having yelled vanished faster than everyone’s smiles. I bit my tongue before I could say anything else and just walked out of the room. I couldn’t make anyone happy and I couldn’t make my kids even want to be around me. This was my visitation day and I couldn’t hug my sons because one of them was terrified of me and the other was the one that made him that way because he just plain hates me. 

“What the hell was that?” 

I turned to Niall with a scowl. I could feel the disappointment radiating off of him in waves, but it was masked by the pain and anger pouring out of every part of my body. I barely made it into the guest room before I let out a scream of anguish. 

Niall grabbed my arm, “I am talking to you. Will you tell me what the fuck is going on?” 

“I am hated by my sons, the mother of my children, my fiances are no longer planning our wedding, and my mother won’t even talk to me. What’s going on is that I’m in pain. I’m pissed and I’m fucking lost. Okay? Am I allowed to be lost?” 

Niall sighed, “You’re allowed to be lost, in pain, and angry. You’re not allowed to be any of that in front of six year olds though. You’re not allowed to be that in front of Louis either. You took his virginity. You got him pregnant, cheated on him, turned his family against him, and then literally sued him for taking care of your sons. You owe him the life of your sons. That deserves your greatest respect at the very, very least.” 

“I’m trying. I’ve been trying every single day of my life to be more than I can be and it isn’t working.” 

“Fuck, Harry. I don’t know what to tell you, but you have to try harder. You’re in the wrong here. You don’t get sympathy or free passes on this one.” 

I put my head in my hands as I flopped down on the guest bed. I knew all of that. I knew that I didn’t deserve sympathy or even respect after what I did, but I couldn’t stop feeling like my life was ruined just because I deserved it. It was still fucking ruined. 

Still, I took his words to heart and calmed myself. I walked out of the guest to find Liam waiting for me outside the door. He didn’t say anything, but his face looked worn as he grabbed my hand and led me to the dining room where everyone was sitting around the table. Louis looked uncomfortable and Niall seemed to be smiling so hard it was painful in hopes of putting him at ease. The kids were sitting on either side of their mom looking like they were being interrogated. Only Zayn seemed to be fine and that was because he was absentmindedly sipping soup while he watched videos on instagram.

I sat awkwardly at the head of the table. Luke was at my right side and his face definitely turned away. It was crazy how much he looked just like Louis. His blue eyes, that sass, but when he chewed a piece of chicken there was a dimple there. It warmed me up a bit to know that I gave him that dimple. 

I cleared my throat, “I’m sorry about my outburst. I didn’t mean that and I’m going to work on expressing myself in a better way.” 

“Thank you for saying that Harry.” Niall replied like the therapist he was, trying to mediate. 

“I think Luke has something he wants to say to you as well.” Louis chimed in with a pointed look at their son.

Luke rolled his eyes before looking right at me, “I’m sorry that I told lies about you. I did it because I don’t like you, but that’s no excuse. I’ll dislike you in private from now on.” 

“Thank you for apologizing.” 

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. This was my life now. Being insulted by six year olds and pining after their mother. I couldn’t imagine my life without my fiances, but I hoped that I didn’t ever have to live without my sons again. They were funny and bold and I just wanted to know them. 

“So, what have you guys been up to since yesterday?” Niall asked awkwardly.

“We built our fort and then we played with Shelby for a while and then she laid by the door while we slept and then we taught her how to bark when we say bark and then we did a quiet time and then we met our Dad at the park and even though Luke told me he would be mean and stuff we got to play with toys and now we’re having a soup with little chicken bits.” Ashton explained as if we weren’t all there for half of the things he told us about. 

“Wow! You’ve been busy. What is a quiet time? Do you try to see who can be quiet the longest?” 

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Louis started to get uncomfortable. His hand drifted up to his cheek bone for a second before it fell down to his lap. I remembered him doing the same before we talked, or more honestly, before he screamed at me. His eyes looked dead. 

“That’s when we get under the blankets and block the door and pretend that there’s a monster outside. If we do good we get to go play at Miss Caron’s house with Rose and Shelby.” 

Luke gasped, “Ashton! If you tell people about the monster then he’ll get you. He knows when you talk about him.”

Before Ashton could even register what his brother said and get afraid Louis stood up out of his seat. His blue eyes were wide and wild. Even in high school I’d never seen that face before. He seemed to realize that even the children were staring at him so he took a deep breath and sat back down. 

“There is no way that I would ever let you get even looked at by any monster. That’s what mommies do.” He said, forcing a smile, “We protect you from monsters.” 

“And now you have even more people to protect you. I don’t want to alarm you, but Liam could lift you all the way above his head.” Niall chimed in playfully.

Liam flushed and curled into himself. He had been so weird since they’d found out about Louis. I think that it was because he couldn’t imagine that Louis didn’t hate him more than anyone else in the world besides me. His puppy dog eyes and frat boy body didn’t help him not look like a puppy that someone kicked, a pitbull puppy, but still. 

“I don’t believe you. Liam lift me up now.” Luke demanded standing in his chair with his hands outreached. 

Louis choked on his soup, “Luke! That’s so rude.” 

Luke didn’t back down. He just stared Liam down. There had never been a more interesting stare down. Liam looked like he was being attacked and Luke looked ready to attack him. His tiny arms didn’t even quiver. It didn’t take long before Liam was standing up. He took Luke by his armpits and held him over his head. The little one squealed and clapped. 

It wasn’t long before Ashtom was begging to be lifted up too. The two took turns until Liam was flushed with laughter instead of shame. No one really ate the soup, but it didn’t bother me. I was just happy to see Liam actually having fun. Everyone pretty much called it quits on the food when the boys talked Liam into carrying them both at the same time around the house. 

Louis followed them around quietly with Zayn by his side. They talked quietly as they walked while Niall and I followed behind silently. He put his hand in mine and I barely noticed because I was staring at the way Louis’ ass bounced even when he was just walking. It was probably more noticeable than I hoped because Niall’s fingernails were digging into my hand. 

“This is where we sleep. We even have a TV in here.” Liam explained. 

“What’s a TV?” 

Liam looked totally lost as he looked at Ashton in surprise, “It’s how you watch movies and shows. Uh… do you want me to show you?” 

The whole group looked awkward as they piled into our bedroom. Louis looked confused and a little ashamed that his sons didn’t know what a TV was. Liam gently deposited the boys onto their bed and clicked the button on the remote that lifted the TV out of the dresser. It turned on and the first thing that popped up was two guys sitting on a couch. 

Zayn snatched the remote out of Liam’s hand and switched it over to the netflix homepage before anyone could even comment on the fact that it was definitely porn. Louis stood up and moved to the floor with a blank face. Liam chose a cute show about magical puppies and sat down next to the boys. 

“That’s a TV. This show is pretty good. I watched it with my niece one time.” He explained. 

Luke rolled his eyes for the millionth time, “Oh. I thought that it would be something cool. Rose has one of those in her room too. We watch this show about real dogs. Like Shelby.”

“So, what you’re saying is that all your dad needs to do to win you boys over is buy you a puppy?” 

Louis choked, “If you buy my kids a puppy before we have a house I’m stealing one of your cars to pawn.” 

“Or you could just move in with us.” 

Everyone stared at Zayn silently. He was still ignoring everyone with his phone in his face. He glanced up and saw everyone staring at him and sighed. He clicked off his phone and turned to face Louis. 

“Look, whether you like it or not Harry is the boys’ dad. They need to spend time together. Here there are no bills because all of our parents are rich and we all have our own money too. There’s plenty of room and you could honestly spend years here without running into us if that’s how you want it to be. The boys could have a puppy and you could have an actual bed. They could have their own rooms. They could have two rooms a piece and a personal pool in the yard with heated jets. In all seriousness, anything you want from Harry just ask and he pretty much has to give it to you. So ask to move in with us.” He explained. 

“Wait… Anything I ask?” Louis smirked. 

“Niall, demonstrate to Louis how Harry reacts to pretty boys asking him for things.”

I rolled my eyes, but opened my arms to accept the challenge. Niall smiled and snuggled into my lap. I almost forgot how good his hair smelled. And his eyes were so blue it was like looking into the ocean. I could feel his lips form a pout and press against my chin. I couldn’t help kissing his head of beautiful hair as I rubbed his back. 

“Can I have my own room? Just for me and Louis?” He asked in a pouty voice. 

“Of course baby. Anything you want.” 

I barely registered the words coming out of my mouth. I was so consumed with holding his body close to mine. He fit perfectly in my lap like it was made for him. He giggled softly and didn’t resist when I tugged on his hair to get a little kiss. He was so perfect. 

“And that is how you get anything you want from Harry.” 

I looked up from Niall to see everyone laughing. Louis looked especially red in the face. Even Zayn was smirking even though he went back to playing on his phone. I looked at Niall to see him laughing along. He smacked my chest and went to stand up, but I held his hips and kept him there. Not only did I miss being close to him, I didn’t think anyone would appreciate having to explain an erection to six year olds today. 

“I totally knew what you were doing and I just… didn’t care that you wanted a… car?” I huffed playfully. 

Niall laughed even louder, “You mean my and Louis’ own room with a bathroom. Oh! Can we have the one of the ones with the bathtub that has the jets so we can do spa time. No boys allowed!” 

“Niall, we’re both boys too.” 

“Oh, you know that we don’t actually count. We’re meant for better things like lace, being spoiled, and taking… cookies to the neighbors.” Niall responded. 

Luke scoffed, “That’s not fair. I like lace. I saw in a magazine that this season lace is the new silk. Just because some boys wear it doesn’t mean they’re not boys.” 

“You will understand when you’re older, baby. Gender isn’t just one way or another.” 

Ashton stood up suddenly and walked over to me. He tugged on Niall’s shirt until he got the hint and moved. Then he crawled onto my lap and pecked a quick kiss on my chest looking up at me with those huge hazel eyes that I created with Louis. My living legacy. He was so small and fragile in my hands. My chest filled with love for him the more I stared into his eyes. His curls that I created. They looked just like my when I was younger. 

“Dad?” He asked softly, “Can Luke and I have a ride in one of your fancy cars today?”

“Of course baby boy? When we go get your guy’s stuff so you guys can move in.” I smiled petting the back of his head gently, “We’re gonna get a puppy.” 

He hopped out of my lap with a smile and ran straight into his mom's lap. They were all still laughing, but Liam looked halfway in love as he laughed. If he hadn’t been in a relationship with me for going on five years I would think that he wanted to ask me out.

“Man, you’ve got it bad.” Louis joked. 

I sputtered. “What? I don’t…” 

“As cute as you are with Ash, I was talking about the giant puppy that found out he’s being adopted.” 

He pointed at Liam. The man in question turned a bright shade of red and covered his face with his hands. Niall cooed and wrapped his arms around our fiance with a giant smile on his face. They kissed briefly, but kept it PG in front of the kids. 

“So, I have a question.” Louis announced, “Why didn’t you guys have kids together. I mean when you guys got together and it was working out. You guys decided to get married, but no kids? Harry always loved kids.”

Niall ducked his head, “I actually can’t get pregnant. I’m a carrier, but I was in a car accident and now I can’t have kids. Too much scar tissue or something.” 

“I am so sorry, Niall. That’s a really hard thing to deal with. If you ever need someone to carry your children I have some womb I’m not using.” 

Niall smiled shyly and nuzzled into Liam’s neck. Images of Louis pregnant and knowing that all of them would be there to hold our child in his first moments. Then the images then turned into the process that makes babies. I could remember how amazing Louis was in high school. I had learned a lot since then. I would put my entire net worth on him making more noise now than I had coaxed out of him. 

I could feel my hands start to shake. Zayn caught my eye and shook his head. I hadn’t touched anyone in almost two weeks. I could make it a few more hours. It didn’t help that Niall got me half hard with a sweet look and a cuddle, but I had more control now. I wasn’t a high school student anymore. I could control myself.

“I think-” I swallowed heavily. “-that is a very generous offer.” 

I cleared my throat and crossed my legs tuning out the following conversation. Instead I just watched Louis’s mouth move. The way he smiled like the person he was looking at was the most amazing person in the world. It was usually his boys, but he seemed to be getting along with my family so well. He laughed at Zayn’s snide jokes and he loved talking to Niall in general. He even started warming up to Liam again. He was covered in muscles and looked so intimidating until you got to his face and all you could see was just gentle and loving eyes. He was one of the only people that I would let top me for the simple fact that when he looked down at you all you could feel was love as he stretched your asshole to the max. 

Zayn was the exact opposite. Even when he somehow managed to end up underneath it was like he was just taking his pleasure from you. It was hot as fuck to see his beautiful eyes looking down at you like you were a tool to him. It made you want to please him with everything in you. 

Niall was just easy. He loved being held and he loved sex. He loved both together even more. He was the one of them that made me feel dominant. He was in control all the time, but when it was just us he loved to be told what to do. He loved getting pretty and being pampered. He was our little prince, which was a serious misnomer, but I don’t think even his parents could have any power over him. 

Louis was different from all of them. He was just always in the moment. There was no world when he was looking in your eyes. It was just him and his beautiful smile. 

“Uh,” Everyone stopped talking and looked at me expectantly, “Daddy- I mean, Dad- Harry needs- I need a nap. I’m gonna go take a nap.” 

Niall frowned, but I didn’t stick around for much more than that. I made a beeline to a guest bedroom and locked the door behind me. From the rustled sheets and the pile of clothes on the floor it was the room where Niall and Zayn had been sleeping. I groaned as I flopped onto the bed and shoved my hand down my pants. 

-

Louis

I was genuinely surprised with how much I was enjoying everyone’s company. Even Harry was tolerable when he was making that dumb face. He got caught up in people’s eyes like they were pools and he was a terrible surfer. He agreed to let us live with them, take Ashton in a sports car, and give me and Niall a special room with special bathtubs that they apparently already had. And it was just because Ashton and Niall smiled at him. 

“So what’s that about?” I asked awkwardly. 

Niall cleared his throat just as awkwardly, “Well, you know that Harry has his problem. He hasn’t released any tension in about a week. He’s just pent up. He’ll sleep it off.” 

I chuckled and looked around the room for literally anything else to talk about. It didn’t help that Zayn was smirking at Liam like they were sexting each other. I could see how this would be a great envoirnment for a sex addict, or if you were looking to turn into one. They were all beautiful. It made me kind of miss the days when he screwed everyone, I didn’t feel so left out back then. 

I was impressed with how well they treated my boys too. Even Luke, who was just trying to be difficult at this point, was being treated like a little prince. Zayn wasn’t fooling anyone with that phone of his. He was totally buying things that the crazy fashion forward child was suggesting which was it’s own little land of insanity. Ashton was super easy to please with the gigantic smile on his face as he and Niall scrolled through the homepage of the local shelter. I could almost imagine a family here, but every time I did the bruise on my wrist started aching. 

I didn’t think that living here would work for us. Luke would be spoiled and wrapped in designer, Ashton would be more than spoiled with his puppy and everyone bending to his every whim, and I would be spoiled too. I would be given whatever I asked for if I could just forget how much Harry hurt me. It would be a dream, but dreams always ended. I would hit the ground hard and that was fine, I’d grown used to the bruises, but my sons wouldn’t suffer so I could get some peace. 

I cleared my throat nervously, “I don’t think that living here would be the best idea for us.” 

“Of course it is. At least until you guys can get your own place. We can help you.” Niall replied without hesitating. 

“I don’t want to get used to this. I don’t want my sons to get used to this.”

“You sons are Harry’s son and this is Harry’s life. He’s rich. Your sons are going to be rich.” Niall replied, finally looking up from his phone, “I know that it’s not what you’re used to, but you’re going to have to think on that whether you live here or not.” 

I hadn’t really thought about that. I had a solid amount of money saved from my book and it had only been a couple months since my book had been released. If I didn’t live in one of the most expensive cities possible I might have had a place already. My money would only collect if I could stay with Harry for even a couple months. I could be rich in my own right. I could write another book and I wouldn’t even have to work while I did it. Free babysitters, no dad, and best of all those jet tubs sounded really appealing the more I thought about it. 

“Okay, I concede. Two months, I get a bathtub with a jet, and there’s a limit on how much you get to spend on the boys until they’re eighteen.”

“Pfft. A year, you take two rooms, and the boys get an allowance of 2,000 a month until they’re sixteen then they’re fair game.” 

“That’s ridiculous, Niall. Four months, One bedroom with a private office, and you can spend 600 a piece every two months.” 

Zayn laughed loudly, “Louis you are something else. Haggling to be treated worse? Seriously?”

“I don’t want to be kept. I’m not a pet.” I replied sticking my nose in the air, “You can spoil the boys if you don’t spoil me and I get to pay you at least 600 a month the entire time I’m here which I won’t limit. That’s my final offer.” 

“Sounds fair to me. We can keep the money you pay to give back to you when you move out so you can spend whatever you’d like while you live here and still be saving money! Louis you’re a genius!” Niall squealed leaning over to slap a wet kiss against my cheek. 

I sighed, but didn’t argue. I really didn’t have much stuff and a TV would be nice. I could watch all my favorite shows with the boys in our room. I could also get better blankets for our fort. Maybe the fuzzy ones from Walmart. I still couldn’t shake the feeling in my gut that I was walking into a trap. 

“We’ll take you back to your apartment to get your stuff tomorrow. I know the perfect room for your guys. You can see the whole back yard and it has a bathroom joined with two rooms so the boys will always be close.” Liam commented happily. 

I felt every muscle in my body tighten and Niall drew in a breath, “You want to separate me from the boys? Is that what this was really about?” 

I knew it was a freaking trap. I stood up quickly and snatched Ashton out of Niall’s lap. Luke didn’t go as quietly and tried to grab Zayn’s shirt so he didn’t have to stop online shopping. I couldn’t carry both of them so I had to set Ash down to grab him by his armpits. Before I could even get a grip I was lifted from my own armpits. My feet dangled uselessly, but I dug my nails as hard as I could into Liam’s hands. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Liam explained. His voice was gentle and he didn’t even flinch at my cuts. “I just meant that you guys wouldn’t have to share a room, but you could still be close. All any of us want is for you to be safe and happy.” 

“You’re all liars. You’re going to try and take my boys away from me. I know this is a trap. I just… I know it is.” 

Liam put me down just long enough to spin me around and pick me up again in a hug. His arms rested under my ass like I was a forty pound child and not a hundred and forty pound man. It was like he had practice lifting men off their feet… oh, wait. I rolled my eyes, but wrapped my legs around his waist for safety. These people were ridiculous. 

“Mommy, I love you, but if you make me leave before I find this top in my size I will scream.” Luke announced. 

Ashton didn’t seem to care either way, he just went straight back to Niall’s lap and surfing the shelter’s home page for his new dog. Everyone seemed resolved to the deal except him. Liam watched his face with those puppy arms like he wasn’t doing a full work out. Great, now I’m the bad guy. 

“If I agree to this and it turns out badly you guys all owe me big time.” 

Liam smiled his bright puppy smile and spun me around easily. I hastily uncrossed my arms and accidentally knocked my head against his trying to grab hold. He groaned, but it didn’t stop his smile. I didn’t even wince and I dug my nails into my own arms holding tight to his neck so he couldn’t drop me. My stomach felt like it was dropping and whirling seperate from my body. Thankfully Liam suddenly stopped, not that I released my grip even a centimeter. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Harry asked, walking into the room cautiously. 

“We got Louis to agree to move in with us, but Liam hurt his feelings, so to keep him from changing his mind he’s trying to shake the doubt out of him. Or fuck the doubt out of him I don’t think it’s been decided.” Zayn told him, getting a slap from Niall. 

Liam’s face burned against mine, “That’s not true. I’m not trying to fu- I mean, do anything naughty with anyone.” 

I couldn’t see Harry’s face, but I sincerely hoped it was sour in between bouts of fear. I was torn between asking the hulk to put me down and never wanting to get down at all. It was surprisingly comfy. And I was afraid to get down, I swear he’d grown like a foot since he picked me up. 

“I think it’s time for me to start making dinner. If you guys are staying for dinner, that is.” He told them awkwardly. 

“We decided that they’re staying the night in their new rooms and then tomorrow we’ll take them to get their belongings.” Niall confirmed. 

Harry must have nodded or something because when Liam turned around to sit us down and he wasn’t there anymore. Sitting on the bed with my legs still wrapped around his waist I finally started to relax. My head naturally fell to the side and rested on his shoulder. Arguing with people whose mind couldn’t be changed was so tiring. 

-

Liam 

I didn’t realize the exact moment that Louis fell asleep, but when everyone was called to dinner and he didn’t make a move to get off my lap it clued me in. He was so light. It couldn’t be healthy for him to weigh so little, but it helped in manhandling him. In the single day I'd known him I didn’t realize that he was so damn feisty. He would do anything for his sons and if that meant throwing hands with someone three times his body mass so be it. Thankfully I didn’t actually want to hurt him, just keep him from hurting his happiness. 

“I think Louis fell asleep.” 

Niall chuckled and picked up Ashton. Zayn did the same with Luke who had given up pretenses and was straight up shopping on his phone without pretending the older was helping him. Together they walked to the dining room to see what had to be considered a feast. Harry was definitely stress cooking. 

I adjusted my grip on the smaller lad so he was leaning against my chest with his crossing my legs instead of wrapping around them. One hand for food and one hand for a snack. Harry gave me a look that spoke volumes about how well he was handling the whole Louis situation. He was so jealous it was eating him alive inside. Between his pregnancy kink, sex addiction, and overwhelming desire to have children it was a wonder he wasn’t on his knees begging for the chance to kiss Louis’ ass. 

If I had just found out that someone that looked like him had my children that would have been the first thing I’d have done. Next would have been the marriage proposal followed by the endless gifting. Beach houses, family safe cars, exotic vacations, jewels, a maid, a cook, a chateaux in France with a fenced in yard for the boys… that last one was a pretty good idea the more I thought about it. 

“Hey, maybe we should give Louis the chateaux. The one with eight bedrooms and the pool. We could put a privacy fence around the property so the boys can play in the yard. We still have a groundskeeper there, right?” 

Niall dropped his fork with a clang. Both of the boys ignored it gnawing on chicken without a care in the world. Zayn set down his fork as well with a polite warning cough. Harry just stared like I had casually mentioned that we should decapitate the queen. I didn’t think it would draw that much of a stir. They only went to the chateaux every couple of years, but Louis and the boys could spend the summers there away from prying eyes while school was on break. He could write his books there. He could start a winery. 

“Are you trying to court him or something?” Harry asked with a clenched jaw.

“Don’t be ridiculous, that’s manipulative and outdated. I was just thinking if we’re ever going to… Well, get in his good graces at least we should be doing more. We have all of this money and these vacation houses and cars. Maybe we’re thinking too small. That’s all I’m saying.” 

Luke stood on his chair and stole a piece of Harry’s chicken, “Mommy has a picture of a place called Greece on our wall at home. He said that he loved the walking pants and wanted to go there.” 

“He calls it Dream Home.” Ashton added nodding along. 

I looked down at Louis’ sleeping face. I could imagine him and the boys sitting along the beach with all of Greece behind him. He deserved that. The beaches, the sun, the safety- we stole that from him. It was our duty to repay him. 

“Louis had dreams. He’s an author, a great father, protective, and loving. Is apologies and a place to lay his head really all we’re going to give him to repay what we did? What all of us did? Not even Zayn is innocent here. We all enabled you to hurt him and the rest of us hurt him on top of that. What part of that do you guys not understand?” I couldn’t help the way my voice rose in volume. 

I spent weeks drowning in guilt. I separated myself from my family in shame and now we could all be connected again with Louis there to fill a hole we didn’t know we had and I was dramatic for wanting to repay them. I literally had a whole world in my arms, right in front of my fucking face, and I shouldn’t pay whatever price I possibly could to keep it there? 

“I think I understand what you’re saying babe.” Zayn spoke up, “I just think that you’re forgetting how independent Louis is. He’s not used to that kind of affection. He doesn’t care about things. He cares about his sons.” 

“I know, but look at him. He’s starved for it. Touch, love, and safety. What’s more safe than a place that can never be taken away, people who love him enough to give him that, and a hand to hold while he’s there?” 

“I wouldn’t mind giving him a hand or anything else he wanted to hold either. I didn’t realize it when we were younger because I was too busy with you guys, but he’s freaking adorable and tiny and I kind of want to hug him for the rest of my life.” Niall chimed in. 

Ashton smiled around a mouth full of Mac ‘N Cheese, “I wanna hug Mommy too!” 

“They’re obviously talking about adult hugging.” Luke snorted. 

For a second they were all silent staring at the six year old in shock. He rolled his eyes and continued eating without any more explanation. True to their dynamic as always, Ashton followed his lead stuffing more noodles into his face using his fork and hand as a shovel. I shared a look with Harry who looked just as taken aback. He hadn’t weighed in for the bulk of the conversation and since the boys obviously knew more than they seemed it probably wouldn’t be brought up again until they weren’t present. 

“Why is everyone so quiet?” 

I looked down to see Louis rubbing his eyes sleepily. He reached out and grabbed a piece of chicken off my plate only to put it in his mouth and close his eyes again to chew sleepily. God, I’ve never met anyone more perfect. 

“God, I’ve never met anyone more perfect.” Niall echoed my thoughts with a sigh. 

This fucking family was perfect. 

-

Louis

Unsurprisingly, I found myself wide away sitting in the blanket fort we’d made while the boys slept. It was unreal to think that tonight there was a discussion about whether or not they should even build one because there was a giant fluffy bed in the center of the room and all wanted to sleep on it. The solution of course came from the ever intelligent and blase Zayn Malik who nonchalantly suggested building the fort around the bed still scrolling through an online catalog for designer kid clothes. 

Niall, ever the “people pleaser”, tried acting half as cool when suggesting that they all spend the night together in a sleepover. I wanted to argue, but Ashton cheered and Luke didn’t scoff or roll his eyes so I took that as excitement. I also hoped that if he saw me acting a little more friendly he wouldn’t be such a brat anymore. It was getting a little tiring. 

“Are you still angry with us?” Niall whispered out of the blue.

“What do you mean?”

He lifted his head off his pillow and scooched closer to me, “Well, we did a lot of shitty things to you when we were kids, granted not as bad as Harry, but still. We are trying to make it up to you.” 

“I know-” It felt painful to admit, like I was losing a piece of my protection, “-but if I’m not showing it, I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t think it’s your job to show that you know we’re trying. Only if it’s working.”

“It is… Kind of at least.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if it was anyone else I don’t think they would have opened their home to me so easily. Even knowing my situation and the boys. It wouldn’t have mattered that I had sons. They would have assumed that since I was in the interview and wrote my book I was automatically rich and left me to it.” I replied easily, “Though, they probably wouldn’t have tried to take the boys either.” 

“Well, when we saw that video the first thing we thought was that you looked so sad and tired. Then we saw the boys and I think Harry thought that he was helping, stepping up as a father.” 

We both looked at the man in question. He looked so innocent laying next to Ashton. The similarities were unmistakable when they were asleep. Liam was curled up behind him protecting him from the edge of the bed and somehow still managing to be resting a hand on Luke. he was defiant even in sleep, sleeping with his back to everyone else. It made me sad that the only thing he’d ever gotten from me was guarded. 

“I think in the end I’ll look back and think it was a good thing too because I got the chance to meet you all again, but it’s hard to see it like that right now. Right now I think I’m just focused on making sure that living here, bringing my boys here to this situation, doesn’t backfire on them. I just don’t want them to be hurt.”

“We would never hurt your boys.” Zayn spoke up, “We just want to know them and love them too.” 

“How can I trust that? Liam, he’s so sweet. Even then he sat with a stranger who felt broken and held his hand, but he still loved Harry at first sight and betrayed me for an ounce of his attention. Now you’ve had years with him. Do you honestly think that if Harry told you that we were a problem and we had to go you’d have the strength to deny him that?”

Niall was silent for a moment, “I think that until that day comes none of us will know, but today we just want to show you that we can love you too. You’re all part of our family now too.” 

He reached over and grabbed the back of my head gently. I debated moving away as he drew closer, but there was something about the look in his eyes. I had never seen anyone look at me that way. I couldn’t quite read it, but I was intrigued. His lips touched mine just as softly. My eyes fluttered closed and stayed closed even after he pulled away. I ducked my head. 

“I’ve never… I’ve never been with anyone else.” 

I wanted to cough. Maybe it would remove the lump from my throat and ease the awkward silence. I didn’t dare look at either of them in shame. Most guys had no problem picking up dudes even when they were single parents. I just never did. 

My eyes popped open without my will as I remembered something, “Except when…” 

“You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to. I’d be happy talking about shoes.” Zayn replied, patting my hand. 

“When I was pregnant someone… assaulted me. That was the only other time.” I admitted with burning eyes. 

I barely had time to process how fucked up they might think I was before I was attacked. I fell off the bed and landed on Niall who coughed in pain. I tried to get off of him, but he wrapped his arms around me and wouldn’t let go. His face pressed against the side of my head and though he was silent I could feel him telling me that everything was gonna be alright. The tears were immediate. 

“Let’s go to a different room.” Zayn suggested, “The boys will be fine here with their dad and Li.” 

Niall didn’t have time to react before I was lifted out of his arms by Zayn. He brought me to his chest easily and even though tears were blurring my vision I chuckled a little. Could everyone in this dumb house carry me like a doll? The pain in my chest ebbed just a fraction. No one could know the whole truth of what my father did to me, but just admitting that it happened felt like I could breathe for a second. 

I was laid on a bed within minutes and both Niall and Zayn crawled into the bed with me wrapping me up in their arms. It was nice. I hadn’t been held like this since before the boys were born and I’d nearly forgotten what that felt like. 

“When I told my friend, who is no longer my friend, that I was in a relationship with Harry, Zayn, and Liam he called me a slut. He asked if he could take a ride on me and when I turned him down he held me down and tried to take me anyways. If Liam hadn’t walked in when he did…” He cleared his throat. We’d been doing that more and more these past few days, “I still think about it sometimes. What would have happened. I think that you’re one of the strongest people in the world to go through what you’ve gone through and still be such a loving father and person. 

“You never told me that story babe.” Zayn replied quietly.

“I didn’t want pity or you guys to look at me like I’m suddenly different because of what happened to me. Liam beat him nearly to a pulp and then dropped him off to be dealt with by his police friend. It was over.” 

“Something like that is never over.” I interjected sadly, “It’s a part of your journey and it sticks to you. As long as you don’t let it turn you into something you don’t recognize that’s okay, I think.” 

“You are so amazing. I wish I could have met you sooner. Maybe I could have changed things.”

“I think things will all work out even though you couldn’t.”

Niall’s hand left my waist and found Zayn’s neck. I could sense that I was about to literally be crushed by their love so I twisted until I was on my back and tried to scooch out of the way. They kissed briefly exchanging a loving look before they dug their fingers into my side tickling me mercilessly. My mind went blank as I gasped in white hot pain. I’d completely forgotten about the injuries on my stomach. 

“Louis?” Niall wacked Zayn’s hands away, “Are you okay?”

I gasped for breath as the pain faded. I resisted the urge to lift my shirt and check so they didn’t see where Troy kicked me. Instead I forced a chuckle and awkwardly waved my hands in dismissal. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just sensitive.” I forced another chuckle.

Zayn gave me a suspicious look. “I’m onto you little Lou.” 

“Yeah. We’re onto you.” 

Niall gave me a devious look and dragged his hand from my knee to my upper thigh. I gasped for a different reason and gave him a playful swat. He just smiled some more cuddling into my chest and wrapping his arm around my leg. Yup, definitely a sex addicts paradise, I thought. 

\- 

The next morning I woke up still sandwiched between the two. Zayn had my face pulled close to his chest and his chin protectively resting above my head. Niall was still wrapped around my leg resting his head on my hip. I could feel their heat along my whole body keeping me warm despite the fact we fell asleep on top of the duvet. I didn’t want to move, but I could hear someone stirring at the foot of the bed. Thankfully I didn’t get the chance before Luke was crawling onto the bed until his little body covered the part of my back that wasn’t covered by anyone else. 

I didn’t move until I felt Zayn’s phone vibrate against my hip. I reached down Zayn’s pocket and pulled it out to see Harry had texted him a picture. There wasn’t a password so I clicked on it. Maybe it was wrong to snoop, but they said whatever I wanted and I was curious. I was surprised to see a selfie of him smiling wider than I thought possible with Ashton sleeping peacefully between him and Liam. Liam was asleep too with red cheeks and a peaceful smile on his lips. It was the first time I’d seen real evidence of Harry really happy. He looked… excited. I freed another hand twisting my upper body so I didn’t disturb anyone and began writing a reply. 

“You look really happy. Got the rest of the boys in the next room.” I wrote. 

It wasn’t long before it vibrated again, “I know that I haven’t been the best boyfriend, let alone fiance lately, but I’m really glad you and Ni are getting along with Louis. I really do want us to be a family. I love having my sons here. I’ve been thinking about what Li said too and I think he’s right. Louis deserves more from us and I think I know what to do. Come to this room so we can talk.” 

I winced and shoved the phone in between our bodies. Then I readjusted and closed my eyes. Hopefully if I just didn’t move I could pretend I wasn’t awake until someone else woke up. I held my breath. Against my chest I felt Zayn start to chuckle. 

“What do you think you’re laughing at?” I pushed him away from me with a scowl. 

“I’m sorry Louis, it’s just… you hold your breath? That’s how you pretend to be asleep?” 

“It works on the boys.” I grumbled pushing him again. 

He continued to laugh as he reached between us and pulled out his phone. He read the message quickly and I made sure to keep my head ducked against his chest so he didn’t try to look at my reddening face. His hand started to rub my back careful of my son who had gone back to sleep without any fuss. It felt warm. All of it. I remembered what I had confessed last night and I still felt warm in their presence. 

“I bet you’re wondering what we were talking about with Liam.” He spoke up, “It was something that was brought up at dinner while you were still asleep.” 

“Speaking of sleeping through dinner, does Harry still make muffins every weekend like he used to?” 

“He will do anything you ask babe.” 

I blushed even deeper and bit my lip. I didn’t really want to admit that I was actually warming up to him. He was sweet. He just wanted a family and I had given that to him even if I didn’t mean to. He had problems, but he was a lot better than high school. He was giving us a home. 

I took the phone out of his hand and stared at the empty message box. Harry had sent another message after the last one. “How much would it take to get a picture of Louis and Luke sleeping in that bed with you? Asking for a friend.” I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Before I could change my mind I reached out an arm and snapped a picture of Niall’s face practically resting on my ass sending it to him. 

“This is Louis. Make me muffins?” 

With that I shoved the phone back between our stomachs and ignored Zayn laughing at me. It wasn’t long before the phone was vibrating again. I pushed it down further into my pocket and cuddled closer so he couldn’t read it either. The idea of warming up to someone I’d hated for so long was terrifying me. Maybe, I should just keep it to Niall and Zayn for a while. On second thought, I did sleep in Liam’s arms. And send a picture of my ass to get muffins. Maybe I should just give in. 

“You’re thinking way too hard little Lou.” 

“Maybe I’m not thinking hard enough.” I retorted. 

“I think that you should take off your pants and bat your eyelashes at breakfast. Maybe if your underwear are pretty enough you can make Liam and Harry both do the dumb face.” 

“You are absolutely ridiculous. I would never do that.” 

“Well when my order is ready and gets picked up by Livvy maybe you’ll rethink.” 

‘You and my son ordered something that will make me want to walk around in my boxers?” 

Zayn laughed even harder, “Oh, I bought these for you before I let Luke take over, though he did pick out a few things for you that I’m sure you’ll think were from me. These are special.” 

“Please tell me you don’t mean…”

“Lace in every color, silk. Cheeky cut. Thongs. And just plain panties. Only the best for you babe.”

“You are the worst! How did you assume to know that I would be comfortable wearing these?” 

“In this family I do the clothes shopping. You don’t complain, you just work whatever I give you.” 

I nuzzled closer with a laugh of my own, “You’re so ridiculous.” 

In lue of an answer Zayn reached out a hand and lifted my chin. He had to move back a little, but it wasn’t long before we were face to face. I never really noticed how bright his brown eyes were. They were almost gold and you weave a blanket with the length of his eyelashes. He was just the prettiest man I’d ever seen hands down and for some reason he was looking at me like I was. 

“Can I kiss you?” His breath brushed my face as gently as his words. 

I nodded and his lips fell onto mine. Kissing Niall was sudden and unexpected, but still playful. Kissing Zayn was like licking caramel out of a ball of ice cream. Soft and sweet and fluid like I was melting and he was melting and we were mixing together. I completely forgot that Niall and Luke were even in the room as I moved over him. He was content to grab my ass and pull me closer as we kissed. 

Niall groaned snapping me out of my Zayn haze, “Zaze” if I may, I jolted back and covered my mouth. I couldn’t even feel my cheeks; they were burning so hot with shame. I got off of him and the bed altogether grabbing Luke as I went. I didn’t know where in the house I even was, but I couldn’t help the feeling in my gut telling me to abort the mission. Ashton was still asleep like Luke, but he had Liam awake laying beside him still gently petting his hair lovingly. I almost felt bad walking into the room and pulling him into my arms ignoring Li entirely. 

“Hey Louis. Good morning.” Liam said happily. 

I ignored him and tried my best not to lose my grip on either one of my sons. They got heavier every single day and I wasn’t made of muscle like Liam. I just couldn’t believe that I actually kissed Zayn. He asked me and I freaking said yes. I couldn’t believe how weak a day in this freaking house had made me. I didn’t kiss people. I didn’t sleep in big fluffy beds or in a different room from my sons. I didn’t send teasing pictures to get what I want. I was better than that. I had to raise my sons to be better than that. 

I couldn’t find my shoes and I couldn’t just put down the boys to look or put them on so I walked out the front door barefoot. There was a car parked out front that looked kind of like the Range Rover that brought us here so I walked toward it as fast as I could. 

“Louis? What the hell?” 

I stopped walking just to briefly look back and see Harry walking much faster than I could with both sons and no shoes. I sighed. There was no point trying to outrun the bastard. He was longer than a bean stock and didn’t understand boundaries. 

“What Harry?” 

He quickly caught up and took Ashton from my arms. I couldn’t lie, it was a relief to not have all that weight on my chest literally. The boy whined a bit, but ultimately he snuggled into Harry’s neck and for a second the man smiled like everything was right in the world. For a second I considered leaving him here. He could live a good life with Harry and his family. They were so similar in so many ways. 

“Why are you trying to leave barefoot? I told you that I’d happily take you guys home. And it’s barely nine in the morning. I have muffins cooking.” He said with a frown. 

“We can’t stay. Living here would be a mistake and I wasted too much time considering it and not figuring out how to get my own place for us.” I explained feeling antsy just standing there, “If we move out of the city we could have a place by tomorrow. You could visit us there.” 

He scoffed, “No way. You’re not running off with my sons. Don’t think I don’t know that this is just another excuse to keep them away from me.” 

“This isn’t an excuse, Harry. I don’t want to keep them away from you. I want to keep me away from you.” 

“That doesn’t make a single bit of sense. Even if you can’t stand me I know you were warming up to Zayn and Niall and even Liam. Why are you running away now?” 

I didn’t get the chance to reply before he pulled out his phone and furiously texted someone. He tucked his phone away then walked back toward the house without looking back. I followed him trying to catch up, but my legs were so freaking chunky and Luke was so freaking heavy it was like walking along the bottom of the ocean carrying a rock. He didn’t stop until he was standing in the living room. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going with my son?” I asked, laying Luke down on the couch. 

He layed Ashton down next to him, “I brought him back into his house. What the fuck did you think you were doing with my sons?” 

“I was taking them to their real home.” 

Harry reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling me toward him. He licked his other hand and wiped it along my cheek. I still had a bruise there. I covered it and yanked my hand out of his grip when the pressure caused a different bruise to act up. I didn’t know what he thought he knew. 

“If their real home has anything to do with these bruises then you’ll be happy to know that the whole estate is on lockdown. No one in or out until I give the okay.” 

“Fuck you, Harry!” 

“Yeah, fuck you, Harry!” Luke screamed. 

I looked past him to see the boys watching us. Luke looked angry, but Ashton had tears in his eyes. He looked like he had just seen my dad and that dumped metaphorical cold water down my back. I school my expressions best I could. 

“Luke it’s not nice to use that kind of language. I think we both need to apologize to your dad now.” 

“He’s gonna take us away just like I thought. I’m not gonna apologize to anyone who tries to take me away from you.” He explained standing on the couch with an angry expression.

I gave Harry a hard stare, “He’s not taking anyone away. You know that I would never let that happen. Ever.” 

“I completely agree. It’s wrong to split up families.” Harry replied, staring back just as hard. 

“Then it’s a good thing you made muffins.” 

“I suppose it is. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” 

“All healthy little boys need a good breakfast.” 

“Yes they-” 

“Wow, this has got to be the most civil argument ever.” Liam spoke up from the doorway. 

“We’re not arguing, Liam.” I yelled, “We’re talking about breakfast so why don’t you but out.”

My chest was burning with rage. I couldn’t believe the audacity that Harry had locking us in his mansion like that was going to solve all of our problems. Yelling in front of the boys, making me seem like the bad guy, and then acting like everything was going to be forgiven with muffins. I knocked Harry’s shoulder as hard as I could which wasn’t hard at all. He still moved out of the way and didn’t argue when I took the boys hands and led them out of the room without so much as a look toward either of them. 

I didn’t exactly know where much was so I just took them back to the playroom. The toys were still out from when they were playing with them yesterday and they went right back to playing like nothing happened. When I was younger my mom met a guy named Marcus. He was nice enough and paid just enough attention to me that it didn’t seem like he hated the fact that there was a ten year old brat hanging around all the time. It worked out for a while and then he and my mom started fighting all the time. 

At first it didn’t bother me and then they’d argue over me. There was nothing that could describe the fear that one day my mom would just give in and send me to some boarding school so she didn’t have to fight with him anymore. When they finally broke up she came to me and told me that she never would have lost that fight because I was her son and she only wished that I hadn’t heard at all. 

I promised myself the day the boys were born that I’d never be like her or my dad. I wouldn’t raise my voice, make them feel unsafe, or unheard. They would be my number one priority until the day I died. That’s what parents are supposed to do. That didn’t explain how it could be so freaking hard though. Being a parent didn’t mean that I didn’t feel rage to the bottom of my soul when Harry looked so freaking smug controlling my every move like I was the child and he knew everything. 

“Mom, if we climb out the window I bet we could sneak over the fence and borrow a car to get home.” Luke said as he sat down next to me, “I saw it on the TV yesterday.” 

“We don’t have to leave.” I told him rubbing the back of his blonde head. 

“Yes we do! He locked us in here. He’s a bad guy.” 

“Here, look at this picture.” I pulled Zayn’s phone out of my pocket, “Look at his face. See how happy he is just to be laying next to Ashy. Would someone who didn’t love his son look like that?” 

He scowled, “Then why are you so mad at him all the time? Isn’t he trying to take us away?”

“No, it’s more than that. When we were younger, before you were born, Harry did something that hurt me a lot. When I told my family that he hurt me no one believed me. They all left me. So, when you were born I was really scared that one day someone would take you away from me. I think, because of that, I’m acting mad at Harry when I’m actually just scared to lose you. If you boys got hurt or taken away or left because of me I would die of a broken heart.”

“I don’t want you to die Mommy.” Ashton whispered crawling into my lap. 

“Will you boys tell me the truth if I ask you a serious question?” I asked instead of replying.

When they nodded I put a hand on each of them, “Would you be happy if we stayed here for a while?” 

“I think I would like it if I got a puppy. There’s this one that Niall showed me that only had three legs. He was super fluffy and it said that he loved kids and cats.” Ashton replied with his face screwed up in thought. 

I turned to Luke, “I really like Zayn because we like the same things. Niall is really nice too even if he only pretends to know anything about shoes. Liam carried us around and protected you just like you do to me all the time. I thought that I didn’t like Harry, but he really likes Ashton. So, I don’t really know, but I think if you’re happy I’d be happy.” 

I put my head down and held my breath so I wouldn’t cry. I was officially the worst parent in the world. The only person standing in the way of my son's happiness was me. I looked up when I saw someone’s feet enter the room and found Niall standing there awkwardly. I could tell he overheard and I was not looking forward to that conversation. 

“Uh… Zayn sent me in here because you stole his phone?” 

I let out the breath I was holding and held out the offending item. He took it from me and then walked back out. He must have been waiting right outside the door because it was barely three seconds before Ni was back in the room with a smile that could win awards. He sat down next to me and dragged a giggling Ash onto his lap. 

“How much did you hear?” I asked quietly. 

“Yeah I heard pretty much the whole conversation.” He admitted easily, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I definitely think it was a conversation that needed to be had so I wasn’t going to crash it.” 

Luckily I didn’t have to think up a reply because Liam barged in smiling to announce that the muffins were ready. I didn’t think my emotions could take another person smiling in my face today. I wished more than anything that everyone could feel as crappy as I did so I didn’t have to feel crappy for feeling crappy. There was no easy thing to do except give in and there was something in my gut telling me not to. 

“Thank you for baking for us, Harry.” I said cordially as we all sat down. 

“You’re very welcome Louis, kids.” He replied getting up to help me push in the boys. 

I forced out a smile I hoped didn’t look like constipation, “Do you have any plans for the day?” 

“I was thinking that Niall and I could take the boys to the local shelter and then the mall for some fun today.”

“Maybe I could come along.” 

He smirked and put a muffin on my plate, “I think that you deserve a rest day. After all it’s day number two of you no longer being a single parent and you haven’t even used the jacuzzi tub yet.” 

Before I could think of a witty reply I saw Luke watching me out of the corner of his eye. When he noticed I was watching he gave Harry a glare. If there’s anything worse than making your kid hate his father, it was making him pretend to hate him for your approval. With Zayn missing from the table and the awkward angry tension it was just too much. I stood up ignoring my muffin entirely.

“That sounds great Harry. Thank you for considering how difficult it is for me to adjust. I think I will go take one of those baths. That is if Li doesn’t mind showing me the way?” 

Liam stood up with a giant smile. He grabbed both of our muffins and then looped his arm with mine to lead me away. As soon as I was out of sight of the boys the tears started streaming down my face, but I just wiped them away as they came and kept my mouth shut. Harry and the boys had to get along some time and they never would with me hanging around making everything worse. 

The closest tub was upstairs in the room that Li had been telling me about yesterday. The first room it was attached to had thick fluffy robes and more bath supplies than I thought existed. I tried to listen as he prattled on about each of them, but I think it was obvious to both of us that it was just to fill the silence. I ended up choosing a simple vanilla smelling candle and a “truly home” vanilla bath bomb. The irony doesn't escape me, but it did roll off my back like water off a duck’s back. 

“I won’t watch you change or anything, but do you want me to stay here with you while you relax? You seem kind of sad.” Li asked as he started filling the tub. 

“That actually sounds kind of nice. Thanks Li.”

He smiled like I offered him a pony ride and went back to filling the massive tub. It looked like half of a bathhouse rising out of the floor in a square shape with ledges and jets sticking out of the inner walls like a temple on that adventure guy show. The top was covered in a metal panel that had holes in it like a cheese grater. I didn’t want to assume, but it kind of looked like a massive shower head if you were standing three feet away. 

While he was occupied I quickly took off yesterday’s clothes and replaced them with a fluffy white towel. It kind of sucked to know that even the towels in this house were too good for me. I felt completely naked when he turned around and his jaw dropped for the split second it took for him to regain his composure. He turned an amusing shade of red and covered his eyes so I could get in the tub. 

The bath bomb turned the water a milky white so as long as the water stayed above my chest nothing was even visible. Li still looked awkward sitting on the bench beside the tub trying not to stare at me. For a second it made me feel sexy. I wanted to tease him or ask him if he wanted to join, but that reminded me of Zayn. I had to minimise the emotional damage for when Harry figured out that he would make a much better parent than me with all the money and his fiances that obviously had huge hearts that would love the boys so well. They wouldn’t remember my name after a week. 

Turns out that sitting in a fancy rich people puddle of fancy rich people water didn’t take your mind off of how much you suck. I couldn’t stop thinking about anything that had happened. The fact that Liam, ever the puppy, couldn’t look at my weird skellington body without turning red with the effort not to puke either. I wanted to ask him to leave, but I didn’t want to be alone. His thick brows furrowed and then he was grabbing my shoulder making me gasp in alarm. 

“Lou you were holding your breath!” 

“Oh, sorry.” 

-

Zayn 

I felt like a creep standing outside the bathroom door where Louis was sitting naked with Li. I had a habit of just observing and then acting, but now it felt like I had acted and was then forced to watch the aftermath of my mistake. I shouldn’t have kissed him. I acted on impulse, but I couldn’t help it. His face was just so sweet. Those blue eyes drew me in like no one elses and I just wanted to feel his body on mine. I didn’t usually top, but I would never bottom again if it meant getting to spread Louis out like christmas dinner and go to town. 

My little taste of heaven didn’t help. He melted into me and his perky ass was too much for the world, but I’d never been more affected by gravity. It was like he was every single thing missing from my life and I wanted to give him anything. Everything. 

“Louis you were holding your breath!” I heard Liam cry out in shock. 

“Oh, sorry.” 

Even when he was being the weirdest person I've ever met I was attracted to him. Who randomly holds their breath? Who steals someone’s phone and then forgets about it? I wanted to wrap him in a million blankets and never let him leave my sight again. I knew that would never happen though because he was always running away from us. He just didn’t want us, let alone me, and I had to learn to accept that. 

I took out my phone and typed a message to Li, “Can you ask him if he wants new clothes? Don’t tell him I asked.” 

It was all very high school, but if it came from me he’d say no. It made me think back to Harry’s message this morning. I couldn’t read it until after I stole my phone back, but it was even more high school Harry. “I’ll make you all the muffins you want if you’ll eat them with me.” It was a wonder he ever pulled, he was so cheesy. It was hard to imagine not knowing that he was in love all over again. Louis might be the only one who didn’t. The rest of us were falling in love right along with him and the chances that he believed any of us were slim to none. There was so much hurt. 

“He said sure.” 

I picked up the bundle of clothes I had set down and knocked nervously on the door. I didn’t wait until I got an answer and just barged in. I shoved the clothes at Liam and tried to get out of there before I could see Louis. It didn’t work because as I left he made a noise and I couldn’t help myself. He looked like a god with his beautiful collar bones exposed and his body barely covered by the milky waters. I stumbled and ran into the doorway. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Liam called out. 

Louis jolted out of the tub. The water rolled down his back joining the rest where it was pooling around his tailbone. His nipples were so pink and his stomach wasn’t toned, but it was flat and soft. The look of surprise on his face… I turned back around and ran into the door again. My face burned as I awkwardly stepped out the door. I was never ever going to live that one down. 

I walked to the bed and crawled under the duvet in shame. These beds were so comfortable and it made me think of kissing Louis. That reminded me of seeing Louis nakes in the water. God, why'd you have to make him so sexy? I bit my lip and before I could talk myself out of it I buttoned my pants shoving my hand in them. I couldn’t say for sure how long it was, but it wasn’t too long before Louis was walking in wearing a fluffy robe asking if I was okay. I came in my hand. 

I gasped to catch my breath, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m totally okay. I’m fine.” 

“What are you…” He glared at me with apprehensiveness, “What are you doing in my new bed?” 

“I… Am… resting? Because I hit my head and now I’m tired.” 

“Oh, well I’m gonna get changed so just keep your head under the blanket or something.” 

I lifted the edge of the blanket and put it in my mouth as I watched him drop the robe. His skin was so perfect. There were such beautiful stretch marks around his hips from when he gave birth to the twins. I totally called dibs on impregnating him next. He pulled on the panties I chose for him without an argument and I had to dig my nails into my leg and bite the blanket to keep from making a noise. On top of that I’d chosen leggings and a loose crop top to go over them. He was so skinny I wondered if they would be a good fit, but he looked like the yummy mommy that he was. We had to get the boys in soccer. 

Liam peeked his head out of the bathroom as Louis slipped on a pair of socks. He definitely saw my trying not to come untouched at the sight of Louis existing, but he was tactful enough to roll his eyes without saying anything. I made a mental reminder to change the sheets before it was time for then to sleep. When they left I came again in hopes that it would keep me from peeling those clothes right back off of him. 

-

Liam 

It was not fair that Louis got to look so delectable while I was trapped in this house with him and Zayn, who was like the god of unbothered, consumed with feeling. It was like being Harry for a day. I needed Sex Addicts Anonymus. I hadn’t stopped being half hard since he asked me to stay while he bathed. I wanted to take a page out of Zayn’s book and rub one off, but Lou was being cuddly. 

“Why don’t we go to the entertainment room?” I suggested happily. 

The entertainment room was a great place for everyone to hang out. It was specifically designed so that every member of the family could enjoy it. There was pretty much every type of movie and game known to man and the best systems money could buy. The small man looked like one of his sons as he curled up in a tight ball at the very end of the couch. I sat down next to him and tried my hardest not to squeal when he put a tiny hand on my thigh and scooched closer. I hadn’t fallen in love for so long I was a little scared the closer we got. 

“Would you like to pick a movie? I don’t really watch much.” He admitted blushing pink as he looked up at me. 

“I usually watch superhero movies. Is that okay?” 

He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder. I picked out the movie and happily snuggled him into my side as the movie started. His breath brushed the bottom of my chin and as he got closer and put his knees against my leg he moved up to rest his hand against my chest. I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I was barely even watching the movie, I was mostly just staring at the top of his head in awe. 

Suddenly the intercom turned on, “Please proceed to the living room! This is your captain speaking. Please proceed to the living room!” 

I rolled my eyes at Niall’s games, but I still jumped at the chance to lift Louis into my arms. He squealed happily, giggling loudly as I swung him around. Once his arms were firmly wrapped around my neck and mine were wrapped around his back and legs we started down the stairs. When we got to the living room I set him down gently. He backed up against me and I put my hands on his hips to comfort him as well as feel him in my hands. So soft and squishy. 

“The Tomlinson boys are pleased to present our newest family member, Sarah!” Niall announced holding out a tiny grey kitten.

Louis gasped and broke out of my grip to pull the kitten to his chest. He cooed and pet it gently before realizing that he didn’t see the boys anywhere. He kept hold of the little thing, but still looked around for them eagerly. He was too fucking cute for this world. 

He smiled at Niall, “Where are the boys? What’s the kitty’s name?” 

“Oh, they’re taking their new dog to the park for ice cream and I think Luke said something about going to the store he looked at online or something. I wanted to come home and make sure you were doing okay.” Niall explained, “Harry said that the whole place was on lockdown because you tried to take the boys?”

I looked at Louis in surprise. Instead of seeing anger at being found out or even nervousness. There was just a profound sadness. He ducked his head and pet the kitten silently. I walked up and wrapped my arms around him. He felt so fragile in my arms it was like breathing to lift him up so I was holding him up like I did the day before. He didn’t squeal happily or giggle, but he did rest his head on my shoulder curling protectively around the kitten. Even in his saddest moments he was a maternal figure. I had no doubt in my mind that when he did that he thought that he was doing the best for them. 

“I hope you know that we see everything you do, you do it so your boys are safe. I just wish one day you didn’t feel like you have to protect them from us.” 

“What about me?” He asked. 

“What?” 

He leaned back and looked into my eyes, “Who will protect them from me?” 

Niall pulled me so I was sitting on the couch and he could sit next to me. He ran his hand over Louis’ back and snuggled closer. We were all three snuggled close and still Louis was curved around the kitten so no one could accidently hurt it. 

“Is this about last night?” Ni asked gently.

I looked between the two, “What happened last night?” 

They both blushed, but Louis spoke up, “Nothing. It doesn’t have anything to do with that. I kind of… kissed Zayn. I know you guys are mad, but I only tried to take them so they wouldn’t suffer when you guys found out. I’ve never been in a situation where my feelings were the thing putting the boys at risk and I didn’t handle it well.” 

“Why on earth would your feelings put the boys at risk?” 

“I was so ashamed that I had kissed Zayn like that I dragged them out of bed and tried to run away from my problems. They told me that they like it here and Luke is only pretending to not like it here because I didn’t like it here.” He admitted, “I’ve actually been thinking maybe it’s time that Harry got to spend time with the boys… Without me.” 

“What do you mean? Are you really going to leave?” 

“I think the ban only works if I try to take the boys, but I haven’t decided yet. I really don’t want to.” 

My chest started burning. I could see the boys' faces when they realized that their mom wasn’t coming back in my mind. I could see Louis sitting in a bare apartment building a fort because that’s what he always did. It was a nightmare. 

“You can’t do that to yourself or the boys. That would only make things worse.” I grabbed his hips in a tight grip. 

“I don’t know what else to do. What if me being here is the worst thing to happen to all of us.” 

Niall shot out and kissed Louis right on the lips. It was just a peck, but Louis still gasped in shock. He recoiled, but the blonde followed him kissing him again. There was no hotter sight. I could feel myself getting even harder. Louis and Niall and kittens and sons… Oh, I totally called dibs on getting to impregnate him next.

-

Niall 

Everything Louis did was so freaking cute. I wasn’t much bigger than him, but it was like his personality was tiny. The way he gasped when I kissed him. It made me want to make him moan. I knew that he had problems with physical affection, so I kept my hands to myself. Luckily, Liam was holding his waist keeping him from avoiding me for too long anyways. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, giggling. 

“If you’re worried because you kissed Zayn then if I kiss you it’ll cancel out and you’ll stay with us.” 

I smiled at him and kissed him again. He managed to be soft and small and squishy, and firm all at the same time. If he wasn’t a person he’d be a really good food like cake with fluffy icing. That would make the perfect addition to dinner. Pizza, Louis, and then cake. Then we could cuddle again with the boys this time. 

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Ni.” Liam said laughing slightly. 

“You’re right.” I admitted, “We all need to kiss him.”

I could see it now. We would all take turns and then when he was all pink with pleasure then we would lay him down and we could each take a body part and just worship him for hours. I wanted to see his body pink with kisses and the only kind of bruises that should ever be on his body. There should be nothing on his body, but the evidence of their love and those pretty panties I knew that Zayn made sure he was wearing. 

“I don’t think I want that.” 

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Louis looking down at the kitten in his arms nervously. He looked so precious holding the kitten I had to shake my head to keep from going on a tangent. I had talked to Harry. He was hurt and thinking that he did something wrong or didn’t make the right kind of muffin because he had to be the bad guy and force Louis to stay. That didn’t keep him from ranting about how he wished that Louis would forgive him so they could be close again. He didn’t say it like he wished they could be friends. 

“If you don’t want it we won’t do it, but I think saying that we care about you isn’t enough.” I explained, “We all want you here, but that doesn’t matter if you don’t believe it.” 

I punctuated my sentence with another kiss. Instead of just letting me peck him he melted into it. I took a chance and let my tongue ask for entrance. His lips parted so beautifully. It wasn’t like kissing any of the other boys. It was like he wanted it to be real, but even though it was happening he didn’t quite believe it yet. His vulnerability was his strength. 

When the kiss broke Louis squirmed. He glanced up at Liam and found his pink from his ears to his toes. He looked shell shocked and it was almost as attractive as Louis looking up at him under his lashes like a straight minx. I chuckled and kissed Louis’ neck looking up at him too. If they’re going to kiss it might as well be the hottest kiss either of them ever had. 

I reached down and grabbed him through his pants, “It’s your turn babe.” 

He leaned forward and put his lips on Louis’. The two of them were both so gentle. With Liam’s paternal nature and Louis being the best mother it was like they were made for each other. The perfect push and pull. It was so hot. And seeing Louis blush and take his time just enjoying it. 

“Was there a party invitation that I missed?” 

I turned to Zayn who was watching from the doorway. He wasn’t wearing the clothes he was this morning which was not a coincidence, but I smirked instead of commenting. Louis and Liam were still kissing happily so I stood and walked toward my fiance. He welcomed me with open arms. 

“Louis felt like he wasn’t on even footing here with his sons and when he kissed you he felt like a homewrecker and he didn’t want to face us being angry with him. So now we’re showing him what he means to us with kisses.” I explained quietly. 

He smirked again and gave me a short kiss on the lips. We walked together back to the couch. Zayn didn’t take over like I expected, instead he grabbed the kitten out of his hands. Then he put a hand on Lou’s back and pushed him closer. Liam took advantage of it and wrapped his arms more firmly around him. Ah, young love. 

Louis stayed in his lap sharing kisses until the front door opened. He stood up and moved away from the couch looking like a kid with his hand covered in cookie dust. Harry came in holding both of the boys in his arms as well as a leash and at least four bags. Neither of the boys made a move to get down so I walked up and took the leash as well as the bags. Lila, the dog the boys chose, was the sweetest thing I’d ever met. She was a big dog, but she had short fur and the best manners. Ashton chose her right away. 

“Welcome home boys!” I put my hand on Luke’s back, “Did you have fun with your Dad?” 

“He doesn’t understand the difference between a pump and a wedge. It’s like shopping with a child.” Luke told them with a scowl, but he didn’t even try to get down. 

Ashton reached out for me, “When we went to the park Lila licked my face right after she licked another dog’s butt. It was awesome.” 

I took him into my arms and nuzzled his little blonde head. He had such a big heart. When he was choosing a dog he went right up to each and every cage and the ones that seemed okay he shrugged and passed over, but the ones that looked sad he spent time with. He was so gentle and aware. He would have adopted them all if I hadn’t been there, Harry was useless. 

I couldn’t wait until we could have a few more running around. Louis with a baby would be literally the most precious sight in the world. I would call dibs, but I think that war was something I should stay out of. I’ll catch the one after. 

-

Harry

Everyone was acting weird. Luke wasn’t acting like I’m the worst, Ashton wasn’t acting terrified, Niall wasn’t pretending to be super happy, Liam wasn’t hiding, Zayn wasn’t on his phone, and Louis looked guilty. Like, really, really guilty. His face was bright red and he wouldn’t get any closer than two feet from anyone except the boys. He hadn’t even hugged Liam since before I got home from my time with the boys. 

I cooked dinner by myself. I always did, but today it was more than just “me time” I wanted to do this for Louis. Liam wanted to give him a chateaux, but I wanted him to feel at home. I wanted him to eat my food and know that I provided it for him. He needed to know that I could provide for him and our sons. 

When he tried to leave I was so angry. Thinking back, he must have been so scared. He was barefoot, crying, and struggling to carry them away; trying to protect them. I wish I hadn’t yelled or pretended that he couldn’t get out when I knew that he was just scared, but I was scared too. When I found out that Niall couldn’t carry it was one of the worst days of my life. I was heartbroken that I’d never have a child with the man that I loved, but that wasn’t the worst of it. Knowing that Niall was crying his eyes out because he knew that it was my biggest dream to be a father. 

It was a deep shame that I didn’t have the words to tell him that it didn’t matter to me. I couldn’t just lie. It weighed on me every day, but I could have children with someone I love and there was no pressure on Niall anymore. Even if Louis never had another child at all we would be a fulfilled family full of love. 

When dinner was finally ready I laid out the table as professionally as possible. The main meat in the middle and the sides down the length of the table to pass around. Plenty of sides that I knew kids would eat, but weren’t too childish that no one else would eat them. I put out the good dishes again. If Louis sat with Luke and Ashton on either side he would be right in front of his favorite foods. With everything set out I sent a mass text and went to change my clothes. 

Tonight was the night. I was going to pitch my plan and give my gift to Louis. I’d taken notes from Liam, talked it over with Niall, and even asked the boys advice. It was the perfect gift. I changed into a warmer sweater and a nice pair of jeans with my best boots. Luke helped with the clothing part. He even smiled while he did it. 

“Why are you all dressed up?” 

I turned to Zayn with a smile, “I have a surprise for Louis.” 

“What kind of surprise required that you wear your good boots to dinner?” 

“That kind that involved me asking Luke for help.” 

We both laughed and walked down to dinner together. He sat next to me, but as soon as everyone else came in he clammed up. Everyone sat down right where it was expected and I was pleased to see Louis’ eyes widen at the menu. Luke and Ashton looked almost as excited as I was nervous. Before anyone could start eating I stood.

“I know that things have been tough lately. We’re adjusting to a new way of life. I haven’t been the best father, fiance, or even friend lately, but I prepared this meal as the first in a series of gifts we will all prepare to welcome Louis into our family. After we eat the second and most important gift will be revealed. 

“You other slackers have a week to prepare your gifts and then at the end of the week we’re having a small party for all of our families. Invite anyone you want Louis to meet as a member of our family.” I announced before sitting down to my meal. 

Niall stood as well, “That is an excellent idea Harry. I fully approve, but before any of that there’s something else that needs done, Louis explained that the thing that started his morning was a kiss with Zayn that made him feel like he ruined something so we decided to make it even. Both Liam and I have done it so it’s your turn. You have to kiss Louis.” 

My heart stopped. I had kissed Louis plenty of times, but never outside of sex and I was doing so much better about not needing that. I wasn’t saying that Louis was some sort of sex god, but he was at least a sex lord and that was a problem for me. I couldn’t do that. Still, like a possessed man I stood and walked over anyways. 

Louis stood as well, but he seemed timid. Luke and Ash were both watching like it was the very end of a superhero movie and they didn’t quite know who was going to win. I put a hand on the side of his face and he flinched slightly, but didn’t move away so I leaned forward. The kiss wasn’t hard or long. It was just a kiss. 

I should have felt something more, but it was like kissing destiny. There didn’t have to be any sparks or magical fireworks because it was right. We fit together like puzzle pieces just comfortably enjoying the togetherness while it lasted and then separating. I didn’t really need a confirmation of my feelings for him, but that was one if there ever was a true sign. He fit here. I didn’t need to know anything else. 

“I’m so happy that you’re here.” I whispered softly. 

I couldn't help the pleased smile that overtook my face as I walked back to my seat and sat down. After that everyone ate silently. Not even Ash had something to say, whether it was the excitement over the present or the shock of seeing his parents kiss I didn’t know. I just ate my dinner glancing at Louis as I tried to fight my smile. This was going to be the best night ever. 

When everyone was done eating I cleaned up. I didn’t have to keep the whole family biting their nails in suspense, but it didn’t hurt. I insisted on cleaning every dish myself just to waste time. Then it was time for gift giving. I grabbed one of the bags we’d picked up on our trip and held it behind my back as we all piled into the living room. Ash was bouncing in excitement. 

“So, Louis. We went around and around about what to give you to show that we wanted you here with us and try to repair the damage we did. We thought about houses, this house specifically, cars, clothes, and then we decided that it should be something that cost nothing because no one can say that money will last forever.” I explained. I took out a fancy looking piece of paper. “To honor you and prove to you that we can be your family, the boys and I have written you a contract. Before you read it I think the boys should read it and sign.” 

Liam came first reading the paper as fast as he could. He looked at me and then back to the paper in shock, but eagerly signed when I handed him the pen. Niall came next. He took even less time and signed with a determined expression on his face. Zayn tried to seem unaffected, but I saw the tears in his eyes even if no one else did. Even Luke and Niall came up and signed the contract. 

“This is a contract between Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Ashton Tomlinson, and Luke Tomlinson on the behalf of Louis Tomlinson. By order of this contract Louis William Tomlinson has been given full control over the affairs of our family. We promise that Louis will always feel loved in our home. We promise that his safety will always be our priority. We promise that he will always have a home. We promise he will always have the money he needs. He will never have to worry for anything he needs or wants. 

“If under any circumstance Louis becomes unhappy with our care or the care of his children everything under our names at the date of his complaint becomes transferred to his name until such a time as he wishes to give it away. 

“It’s legally binding. If you ever need anything all you have to do is ask. It’s all yours. If you’re in a store and you have no money all you have to do is call one of our lawyers and the money will be transferred straight to your bank if that’s what you need. As long as you’re here and living with us you’re in full control of every money decision and estate decision for all of us. If you ever want to leave us because we’ve made you unhappy or feel unsafe everything is yours.” 

Louis stood up in shock, “You couldn’t decide what to give me so you gave me everything?” 

“Every single thing. If you don’t feel safe the cars are yours to take and the houses are all yours to live in and if we ever go back on this you can call the lawyers and it’ll be fixed instantaneously. The only thing I ask is that you don’t kick us off whatever property we choose to live in so we always have a place to stay.” 

“Mommy you’re a princess!” Luke exclaimed happily.

Louis scooped him up as he cried quietly. I didn’t really know how to react to tears. I expected happiness or at least a little exclamation of something at all. He walked up to Ash and tried to pick him up as well, but he was crying too hard so I picked him up instead and crowded Louis so it was like he was holding him as well. The rest of the boys crowded around too. It was a whole mess of arms and tears and, I hoped, happiness. 

The hug ended and we all went to the entertainment room for a nice relaxing evening. Zayn and Luke were whispering amongst themselves about the party and what they were going to wear. Niall and Liam huddled around Louis. He was so pink in the face with smiles and tears, but he looked happy. 

I stayed to the side, but I watched happily as well with Ash on my lap. I couldn’t wait to find out how it will turn out when the boys start fighting over who gets to impregnate him next. 

Welcome to the family Louis.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

Hello! I am back and you guys win I’m gonna write more. That being said, I don’t really like this story anymore, specifically the last little section where Harry is talking, so I’m writing like that last part just doesn’t exist 

In conclusion, you’re getting what you want, but not really. Enjoy!


	3. Update

Hello, I know you were hoping for another real chapter or part, but I am completely uninspired and I can't muster up the motivation to pump out new content right now. 

In other news, my friend is getting ready to debut her new podcast on November 1st 2020! It's an online book club for everyone who loves books. You can support her by following her twitter @TBABSOfficial, her patreon is linked on her profile and if you become a patreon you'll get access to bonus content and you can vote on which books you'd like to hear about on her podcast. If you become a patreon before November first when the first episode airs you'll be invited to a private early release! It's all very exciting and because you guys are really great if you go to her twitter and tell her that RaneBeau sent you, you can submit book suggestions directly to Cassandra. One of your suggestions could make it into an episode!

In other news, I am working towards new content and will be releasing new short stories soon. I might even be posting a full length chaptered fic. Don't get too excited because like I said I've had some mental health issues that are still in the way of fresh new content. Once I've worked through some of those issues I will be busting out fics like I've just had some GOOD coffee. Thank you for everyone who supports me. If you follow my profile here on AO3 you'll always be able to find my stories. This one will be closed after this update. Any new content relating to this story will be posted as a new story. Thank you again for understanding. I love you all and I can't wait to drop some fresh new content on you.


End file.
